How Am I Supposed To Live With a New Agent?
by SpecialAgentJethro
Summary: After they are forced to have a new agent join the team, the Australian makes the whole team see things in a different light. New realtionships will be made and old ones tested. Coulpes may include Gabby and Tiva. Rated T to be on the safe side :D
1. Unexpected News

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller._**

**_A/N: Hey thanks for reading my first story :D, cause I'm new to this any suggestions or advice would be awesome!! Anyway hope you like it._**

**How Am I Supposed to Live With a New Agent?**

Chapter 1 - Unexpected News

"What's up Jen?" Gibbs asked as he walked in the Director's door without knocking. "Jethro, take a seat, you're probably not going to like this but I have had orders straight from the top." Jenny said as Gibbs lent against the edge of the meeting table.

"Well?" Gibbs inquired after a moment of silence. Jenny answered him hesitantly, "We have been instructed to appoint another agent to you team so you will now have five, I tried to convince them that the team does perfectly fine the way it is but they insisted. I'm sorry." She continued talking when Gibbs just stared at her. "As you know we have recently been pushing for a stronger relationship will the Australian defense forces and well, she was recommended."

"What's her name?" Gibbs asked though clearly pissed off at the news. "Romy Miller, she is from Sydney." Jenny knew Gibbs wouldn't be happy so she had prepared to talk Romy up as to try and impress him. "And Training" Gibbs said through clenched teeth. "Well," Jenny said as she picked up a folder labeled 'Romy Miller'. "Her father was the Police Commissioner of NSW, the state that Sydney is the capitol of, which inspired her to become a policewoman and she quickly went up the ranks to Detective before she transferred to the Australian Navy a few years ago and served on the HMAS Sydney." Jenny looked up at Gibbs who looked only half interested before continuing.

"So she is a trained detective and field agent as well as serving in the Navy Jethro, I have talked to her only over the phone but she seems very enthusiastic." Gibbs stood up straight and walked towards the Director's desk. "How old is she and is she even in the states yet?" Gibbs asked, still annoyed.

"Yes she is in the states, she flew in 2 weeks ago and she is 29 next month." Jenny said getting to her feet. "Give it a chance Jethro, you have no choice anyway."

"Whatever," Gibbs said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Gibbs got in the lift a pressed the button to take him to Abby's lab. As the doors slid closed he sighed and leaned against the back of the lift. A lift chimed and the doors opened Gibbs straightened up and made his way to Abby's lab.

He tried to sneak up on here but as soon as he walked in her door, Abby knew. "Gibbs!" She squealed as she pulled him into a hug. "Let me guess," She said when she finally pulled away. "_What do you have for me Abs?" _She laughed as she mocked the silver haired man.

"God Abby, can't a man just come and see how his girl is doing?" Gibbs joked back. "Ohhhhh ok, so I'm your _girl _now huh?" She said sarcastically. "Well, would you rather have me call you my bitch then?" Gibbs said through Abby's favourite crooked smile.

"It's kinda sexy when you say it like that" and she pulled him down into a kiss. They both sensed another presence and pulled away just in time as Tony strutted into Abby's lab.

"Ah Boss, I was just looking for you. We're all going to lunch to you guys want to come?" By the end of his sentence Abby was beaming. "Of course we will come Tony; I mean how often do we all get to go out lunch together, I mean we always seem to be on a case." She said as she gave him one of her signature hugs.

"Coming Boss?" Tony said as he and Abby were walking out of the lab. Gibbs was in a bit of a daze as he always was after Abby kissed him. "BOSS!" Gibbs came back down to earth "Huh, yeah whatever."

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Abby and McGee waited for Gibbs to join them at the restaurant. Just as Ducky was about to ask his whereabouts he appeared through the front door.

"Nice of you to finally join us Jethro," Ducky said as Gibbs took the seat at the head of the table. "Gibbs, I ordered you steak," Abby informed Gibbs as the waitress begun putting down the teams meals. "Thanks Abs."

As they were all finishing up Gibbs stopped the small talk. "Listen up; I have something to tell you guys." Everyone turned their attention to their boss. "We're getting a pay rise!" Tony injected. _"Shut it DiNozzo" _Gibbs said with a head slap.

"The Director has informed me that a new member will be joining our team shortly. She is an Australian who was recommended to us." The team all had mixed looks of shock and excitement on their faces.

"Oh my god Gibbs, that's so exciting!" Abby was jumping up and down in her seat with excitement that caused Gibbs to crack a dazzling smile in her direction.

"An Australian hey?" Ziva questioned. "Well it's not like the team isn't already multicultural Ziva," McGee said struggling to hold back a smile. "Oh no me I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just I don't think I have ever met and Australian before, what are they like?"

"They use words like G-Day and Mate and apparently they like BBQs?" Tony told Ziva. "You've never met an Australian have you?" McGee asked. "Shut up McKnow-It-All, I bet you haven't either." Tony stuck his tongue out at McGee "Has anyone here met one?"

"I have Tony, quite a nice lady; sadly she didn't stick around too long. Apparently she was feeling homesick." Ducky started saying. "Should we be happy or annoyed about this Jethro?", "I don't know Duck, we just have to wait and see I guess."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter, they will get longer, I promise. Please Reveiw if you can :D**


	2. Bitterness

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller._**

**_A/N: This chapter is on the shorter side but I hope you like it anyway :D_**

Chapter 2 – Bitterness 

Abby was at Gibbs' house, something that had become regular in the past couple of months, and was sitting on his bed while he was taking a shower. She put her book on the bedside table as she heard the water shut off.

Gibbs emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel we he saw Abby spread across the bed. "Jesus Abby, you are going to give me a heart attack one day, an old guy like me can't take this excitement so regularly." He joked as he walked towards the bed. "But like it that way." He managed to get in before he was in a passionate kiss with his girl.

Abby fought Gibbs' tongue playfully as he pushed her back onto the bed. He moaned as she pulled away "Abs, don't tease me." He went to kiss her again but she softly put her finger to his mouth.

"Gibbs, I want to tell the team." Abby said and removed her finger from is mouth. Gibbs was in he usual Abby daze and didn't quite understand, "What about Abs?"

Abby sat up to look at Gibbs properly so he would know she was serious. "About this, about us."

Gibbs snapped out of his daze with a sickly feeling. "Abby," He too sat up to look straight into her eyes, "No, you know we can't". _"Here we go"_ he thought to himself when Abby gave him and annoyed glare. "Why not Gibbs, are you ashamed of me or something?" Feeling tears threatening to stream down her face she jumped to her feet.

"Abby! Why would you even say that?" Gibbs said, he too getting to his feet on the other side of the bed. "Well what is it then?" Abby was starting to get really pissed at the man she loved. "Abby, how can I enforce rules if I don't even follow them myself and rule number 12 is 'Romance between –..." He was cut off "Agents never work! Yeah whatever. I don't want to see you until you can get over that crap Jethro."

She turned on her heal and stormed out leaving Gibbs standing alone in his bedroom. When he heard the front door slam he kicked he bedside table to let out his frustration and Abby's book feel onto the floor. _"Now look what you did idiot, the best thing to happen to you since Shannon and Kelly and you ruin it with stupidity"_ He pulled on a shirt and old pants and trudged down to his boat to take his mind from his screwed up life.

* * *

The next day Gibbs was shocked to see Abby hadn't turned up for work. He was sort of relieved but felt incredibly guilty at the same time. He sat at his desk reading through old files in an attempt to take his mind off things. He prayed for a phone call to say that there is a case needing to be solved but the call never came.

"Hey boss, do you know where Abby is?" Tony asked walking over to the team leader's desk. Gibbs felt bitter sweat emotions run through him at the mention of her name. "Should I DiNozzo?" Gibbs gave is trademark glare. "Sorry boss, guess not. McProbie, do you know?" Tony moved over to McGee's desk and Gibbs lost track of the conversation.

Gibbs looked up from his work a few minutes later to see Jenny walking towards him. "Jethro, good news – I guess- Romy Miller will be starting tomorrow." She said as she reached his desk. "Great," He rolled is eyes and turned his attention back to his work.

"Please be nice Jethro, that goes for you three as well," She turned and raised her voice to Tony, Ziva and McGee. "Everyone be on their best behaviour, got it?" The Director said, eyebrows raised. Gibbs, feeling the urge for a coffee rose from his chair and headed for the lift.

"Yes Ma'am," Tony said in a salute and was answered with head slap from Gibbs.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading.. please tell me what you think and any mistakes =]_**


	3. The Newcomer

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller.

**_A/N: This chapter was very frustrating because I had it ready in my mind this morning and had a real urge to right it but I had to go to school *groan* By the time I got home I had forgotten half of it :( Oh well I hope it is still OK :D_**

The Newcomer 

Tony was extremely busy spitting paper at McGee through a straw when he caught sight of one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She was quite tall and slender with glimmering black hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. Tony thought _"Thank you god,"_ and continued studying the girl.

She had a black singlet shirt with a white cross and boyfriend cut jeans they swayed over her calves and ankles nicely as she walked. She had a black backpack over one shoulder and a confident smile. She looked like she had just come from a body sculpting contest in Miami with a well cut body that was attractively intimidating.

Her features, although she had basic makeup on, were stunning. Tony, not knowing what to do with himself, rose from his chair then fell again when he caught sight of the director.

"Tony," Jenny begun as she came to a stop in front of his desk with the hot mystery girl behind her, "I would like you to meet the newest team member, Romy Miller, Romy this is Anthony, or Tony if you prefer, DiNozzo."

Romy smiled and extended her hand to Tony "Nice to finally meet you Tony," She said in her subtle Australian accent. For once in his life DiNozzo was speechless so her took her hand and gave her the most charming smile he could muster.

"Ah, OK then, this is Ziva David, watch out though, she is a trained assassin!" Jenny laughed. Again Romy walked over and greeted her warmly. "And this is Timothy McGee."

She walked over to McGee's desk and shook his hand "Is it OK if I call you Tim?" She asked with a flattering smile on her face.

"Sure, nice to meet you Romy." McGee couldn't help but agree with her and he smiled as he resumed his seat. "Welcome to the team, um I'm not sure where Gibbs is but…"

"I'm here McGee," Gibbs said as he came around the corner with a trademark glare on his face, he wasn't too happy about this whole new team member thing. Without even acknowledging Romy or Jenny he went to his desk and began reading a file.

"Jethro," Jenny said with raised eyebrows as she walked over to his desk, "This is Romy Miller, your new team member, Rom, this is Jethro Gibbs. He is you team leader and direct boss." She smiled and trod on Gibbs foot that was sticking out from the other side of the table.

"Hi, ah, do you prefer Gibbs, Boss or Sir?" She smiled confidently, to the others astonishment, and moved closer to Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs and you can put your things over on that spare desk, that will be you permanent seat," Gibbs said clearly uninterested in making a good first impression. When he thought she was going to continue talking he glared at her and Jenny before going back to his work. McGee, Tony and Ziva looked at each other nervously then continued to work.

Romy walked over to her desk and dropped her backpack before follow Jenny to the lift. "It was really good to meet you all" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into around the corner. As the doors slid closed Jenny pushed the button for Abby's lab and looked at Romy apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Gibbs, he takes some getting used to," She said through and awkward smile.

"No problem Ma'am. Someone very close to me has a similar personality." She reassured Jenny as they walked into Abby's lab.

"Hi Jenny!" Abby skipped over and pulled the director into a hug. "And you must be Romy Miller!" She pulled the Australian into a welcoming hug. Abby's mood was infectious and soon all three women were beaming. Romy's smile grew wider as a new song blasted through Abby's strained speakers.

"You like Judas Priest?" Romy questioned Abby. At that Abby pulled her into yet another but more excited hug then the last one.

"Finally, someone who actually knows my style of music as more then just _'Abby's music'. _She pulled away from the newcomer and studied her before laughing. "I think we're going to be friends."

* * *

_Meanwhile back upstairs._

"That didn't go how I expected." Tony said as he leant back on his chair. "I mean she didn't say G-Day or Mate or anything! Her accent wasn't even like the ones on TV."

"Tony, next time try not to make it so obvious that you're undressing her with your eyes." Ziva laughed and McGee joined in. "Yeah Tony, maybe just a hello would've been good."

"Shut it Probie!" Tony threw his pen at McGee which hit his computer and rebounded to hit Gibbs desk. Gibbs looked up, clearly annoyed, and picked up the pen and walked over to Tony.

"Sorry Boss, it was an accident, it was meant to hit Probie I swear." Tony mumbled as Gibbs walked right up next to him.

"This is not a playground DiNozzo," Gibbs said has he slammed the pen onto his desk, He went to walk away but then turned back and head-slapped Tony then returned to his desk.

"And Tony, you can't call me Probie anymore, Romy's Probie now." McGee exclaimed with a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry McGee but you will always be Probie to me, plus I wouldn't have called her Probie anyway, I'm too scared too." Tony stuck his bottom lip out to form a pouting look at McGee. "Awwww, poor McProbie." The look Gibbs gave them made them all turn back to their work without another word.

* * *

"Ah, Director, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ducky smiled as Jenny and Romy walked into autopsy. Palmer used Ducky's distraction to slip out the door and disappear up the lift.

"Ducky, I would like you to meet Romy Miller, the new agent I have been telling you all about. Romy this is Dr. Mallard but everyone calls him Ducky, he is the Medical Examiner her at NCIS." She smiled encouragingly at Romy.

"So good to meet you dear," Ducky said whilst shaking her hand.

"Good to meet you to Ducky, I've heard so much about you, the real gentlemen of the team." She gave Ducky one of her flattering smiles and stepped back alongside Jenny.

"Well," Ducky chuckled, "I don't know about that."

"Sorry to have to leave so quickly Ducky but we need to get back upstairs" Jenny stated. "I'll see you later Ducky." Romy said with a small wave then turned to follow the director.

"Oh ok, see you both then." Ducky said as a turned back to his work.

* * *

As Jenny and Romy resurfaced up stair Jenny ushered Romy to her desk. "I've got to go, I have some work to do," she turned to the rest of the team." I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome." She then leant down to Gibbs, "Play nice please."

With that the director walked off and Tony, Ziva and McGee turned their attention to Romy who was unpacking a few things onto her desk.

"So… Romy, how do you like the United States?" Tony asked as he took a seat on McGee desk much to his dislike.

Romy looked up with an excited smile "Oh, I love, I've always wanted to come here and to work here is almost a dream come true, though it's very different to Sydney." She looked over to Gibbs desk and felt terribly homesick.

"Yeah I could imagine." Tony was clearly sucking up to her which cause Gibbs to stifle a chuckle. He couldn't help but like this Australian beauty since the moment he laid eyes on her, she reminded him of Kelly for a reason he could not explain. But he was hiding his immediate affection for the newcomer very well.

**_A/N: I hope you like it :P, Please review if you can! _**


	4. First Case

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller._**

**_A/N: I apoligise for taking so long to put this chapter up. I broke my left wrist and it is really diffucult to type. Sorry about that, hope you like it._**

Romy Miller had now been working at NCIS for 1 week. She already was close friends with all of the team – especially Abby. Ever since Kate had passed away Abby had been in need of a friend like Romy who was smart, funny and had some similar interest to her. She loved Ziva and everything but it just wasn't the same.

The only person Romy hadn't made friends with was Gibbs. She would have been lucky if he said 2 or 3 sentences to her but she already loved him. She knew Gibbs' type and knew that chit-chat wasn't necessary.

* * *

"Shut up McKnow-It-All, your just mad cause Ziva beat you at scrabble, HA, you got shamed." Romy and Ziva laughed at Tony teasing the now pouting McGee.

"It wasn't a proper game Tony; it was an exercise to help Ziva with her English skills, so really I didn't lose." McGee desperately tried to regain his dignity.

"Gear up, dead marine." Gibbs appeared out of no where as he so often did. As he pulled his gun from the draw he threw Ziva keys. "McGee, DiNozzo, with Ziva." Tony pulled a face knowing he was going to have a near death experience shortly.

"What about Romy?" Ziva stuck her tongue out at Tony then turned to Gibbs.

"Well this is her first case so… she's with me Ziva." Gibbs dipped his head towards Ziva and looked at Romy, "Grab your gun and badge."

"I'm ready boss," Romy announced confidently. She was so glad that she would be going alone with Gibbs; maybe he might actually talk to her.

"Then lets go," Gibbs lead the way to the lift leaving Tony, Ziva and McGee standing surprised at their desks. As Romy stepped in the lift with him he held the doors open and poked his head out. "Try not to be too embarrassed McGee, Tony might let you off easy." He smiled to himself as the doors slid closed. "Or not," he added quietly causing Romy to raise her eyebrows at him.

"So I'm guessing you have worked a crime scene before." Gibbs broke the awkward silence as he got into the Dodge Charger.

"Of course boss, give me a little more credit. After all I was hand picked for this job," She hid a smile from Gibbs.

"So I heard," he on the other hand didn't hide the crooked smile that spread across his face.

"A little bird told me you like boats," Gibbs looked at her in surprise. "I built a boat with my dad just before he passed away, but when he died I couldn't bring myself to sail it so I burnt it." She hadn't talked of he father in so long and she began to feel her emotions building up, she forced then down with a deep breath and continued. "It was a long time ago though," Gibbs snuck a look at Romy and saw her head hung low, he took one hand of the wheel and put it around her. "I really miss him," She sighed as she looked at Gibbs, "Have you ever lost someone you really love?"

Although he had only known this girl for a week he already trusted her, he gave her a comforting look. "Yeah…"As he pulled up at a red light he turned head to fully face her. "I have." He tightened his grip on her shoulders, "My daughter and wife."

The light turned green and Gibbs released her shoulder and turned back to the road. A tear slid down Romy's face. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

By the time Gibbs and Romy arrived at the crime scene the others were already there, it was, after all, Ziva who drove. A plump officer with a receding hairline approached Gibbs as he got out of the car.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" The officer asked in a surprisingly high pitched voice. He continued after a slight nod from Gibbs, "Neighbours called 911 this morning saying they head shouting and a gun shot then saw a blue car speeding from the house." Gibbs scribbled the information down on his note pad as Romy went to join the others. "I'm guessing you won't need my assistance any further so I'll be leaving now." Before Gibbs could even open his mouth to talk, the balding man turned on his heel and disappeared into one of the police cars leaving thin brown hairs floating to the ground.

Gibbs shook his head and walked up to the door of the large two-story home and the others followed him. Romy pulled on a glove as something caught her eye. She bent over to pick up a shard of glass a Tony snapped a sneaky photo of her ass. Gibbs noticed and handed Tony one of the hardest head-slaps he had ever given. Meanwhile Romy saw what she assumed to be a smear of blood on the glass and bagged it as evidence.

As Ducky and Palmer arrived Ziva and McGee exited to question the witnesses. Gibbs sensed Ducky was about to spring into _this reminds me of the time… _stories and quickly distracted him.

"Time and cause of death Duck?" Gibbs inquired as he walked nearer to the body.

"It looks to me like our dear boy here was killed by a gun shot to the chest but the lack of blood may suggest that the shot wast fired PM. Ah, he died at around 9:30 this morning so about 5 hours ago." The old Medical Examiner shook his head. "Jethro, there does not seem to be a struggle although, oh dear." Ducky and Palmer had turned the body over to discover a huge cut down his back and pieces of glass everywhere. "Although it appears he fell through a glass table."

"Thanks Ducky, get him back to autopsy." With that Gibbs walked out the front to be filled in by Ziva and McGee. He noticed a blue Mercedes Benz with dark tinted windows cruise past and snapped a photo of the number plates RUV 470.

* * *

The lift door slid open and allowed Gibbs access to Abby's lab. He hadn't been down in so long and it made him feel quite nervous. Caf-Pow in hand he snuck into the lab and found Abby and Romy in front of one of the machines that he had no idea what it was used for.

Romy noticed Gibbs first and she couldn't help a smile. Gibbs saw this and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Abby had turned and noticed there small exchange and was immediately jealous. She stepped between the two to brake there moment. No one was going to get her Gibbs, especially not her best friend.

"Gibbs! Thanks for the Caf-Pow," Abby took the Caf-Pow from the man she loved and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Gibbs breathed heavily and turned to the computer. "Let me guess, _what cha' got for me Abs_, well Gibbs I have discovered that the blue Mercedes you saw was a rental, hire by a Mister Eric Leone." She smiled at the older man. "_That's good work Abs._ But that's not all Gibbs, Eric Leone doesn't exist. Creepy huh? _Thanks Abby_." She turned and to smile at Gibbs who was no longer standing there. She sighed and turned to Romy who also was no longer there. 'She must have left with Gibbs' Abby thought to herself suddenly pissed.

* * *

Romy just made it into the same lift as Gibbs before the doors shut. She let out a heavy breath and lent against the wall.

"How ya' holding up on ya' first case?" Gibbs smirked at Romy who looked slightly exhausted. "You look like you need some coffee. Want to come on a coffee brake with me?"

At this she stood up straight. "Technically it's not my first ever case but I would love to come on a coffee brake." Amusement played at the corners of her perfect lips. "As long as we go to Starbucks."

**_A/N: I hope it was OK, a had a bit of writers block half way through :P Please review if you have time \/ \/ \/ thx_**


	5. Confusion

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller._**

**_A/N: Finally here is Chapter 5 :D.. Thanks to my reviewers. It means a lot to me!_**

Chapter 5 – Confusion

Abby sighed and squeezed Bert causing him to fart. It was late and most people would have left by now but she was tossing up whether or not to go and see Gibbs on her way out. Although she was the one who started this with him, she sorely missed him and his company. She was mad still though. Mad at Gibbs, mad at Romy and mad at herself for falling so madly in love especially since that man was her boss and old enough to be her father. She couldn't help it though. Her favourite sayings were _the heart wants what the heart_ _wants _and _love_ _knows no age or gender_ and they were both so true. But still how could she be in love with him, what would the others think? Maybe Gibbs was right to hide their relationship, was it so wrong to love someone with their age difference? She wondered if there was something wrong with her and began to quietly sob.

"I hope you're proud Gibbs, you're the first man that I have loved so much that it physically hurts." She whispered to herself in between sobs. After another squeeze of Bert she decided not to go. She was too confused to know what she wanted right now and what if her love didn't love her anymore. What if he loved Romy? She saw the exchange they had and the way Gibbs' face lights up whenever he sees her. That thought was too much for her to handle.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home Gibbs," Romy thanked her boss as she got out of the car, "It's a pleasant change from Ziva's wild driving or Tony's constant rambling." As she shut the door Gibbs got out to walk her up to the door.

"It's a nice place you've got here, not exactly what I was expecting." Gibbs put his hand on the small of her back and led her up to the pale brown door with fancy glass and a brass knocker. As he looked at her in the dim light of the moon he realized for the first time since he had met her, what an absolutely beautiful woman she was. He had only seen this kind of beauty in three other girls before; Shannon, Kelly and Abby. As she unlocked the door and thanked him again he pulled her into a tight, protective hug. "Stay safe OK?" He couldn't help but add before he left.

"Come on Gibbs, I am a trained officer you know. And I'd open a can of ass whip on anyone who dare challenges that." She gave Gibbs the meanest death stare she could muster up before her flawless smile took control of her face.

Gibbs replied with a crooked smile before retreating quickly to the safety of his car. "Personally, I would be way too afraid to be that person. I'm still shaking from your devastating death stare." He joked as he slid into the driver's seat. "Cya' in the morning, 07 00."

As the car pulled away Romy felt safe. She didn't even bother locking the door as she went to bed, something that would become a habit ever since that night. When she made herself comfortable in bed she opened her phone and scrolled down to look at Gibbs' number. Knowing protection was just a phone call away she dropped straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she was woken by somebody beeping their horn continuously. In a bit of a daze she dragged herself out of bed and stumbled over to her window. She peered through the curtains and saw a black Dodge Charger sitting in front of her house. She looked back at her alarm clock seeing it was 10 past 7. "Oh, SHIT!" She realized she had slept in and ran to her closet, pulling out a pair of deep blue jeans and a Black Sabbath tank top. She forced on her clothes, including a NCIS wind jacket, put her hair into a quick bun, flung her large Emily the Strange bag over her shoulder and raced for the door.

She practically jumped into Gibbs' car causing him to shake his head. He started the car when he saw her ears turn scarlet with embarrassment. It was a good five minutes before she dared to break the silence.

"I'm so, so sorry about this morning. It won't happen again." She gave him her best puppy eyes but he wasn't looking.

"Never apologize, it is a sign of weakness." As he told Romy he noticed he hadn't told her about the rules yet. Although he usually makes the rules quite clear to people who join his team didn't think it was necessary with Romy. He smiled at the confusion clear in her features.

"Of course Boss, sor- ah yeah ok." He couldn't hold back a small chuckle as her ears went another shade darker. "It. Won't. Happen. Again." She said each word cautiously and slowly. She too couldn't help giggling at her own stupidity.

"I'm guessing you're going to want something to eat and some coffee before we get to work. McDonald's?" Gibbs asked through a smile.

"YES! Oh my god I'm so happy you asked I'm starving my ass off over here." She surprised Gibbs with her eagerness as he turned into McDonald's. He expected a girl like her - stunningly beautiful, perfect body – to say she would like water and some fancy salad or muesli breakfast shit from a top restaurant or something. The fact that she was glad to have take out and coffee made him love her even more.

* * *

When McGee arrived at work he was surprised to see the only other person there was Tony. Very rare indeed he thought. It looked to him like he had done an over- nighter. His brown hair was a tangled mess, his shirt looked old and un-ironed and he had a bin full of Starbucks coffee cups. Tony looked up at McGee as he walked closer to his desk and gave a wicked smile.

"Ah, Probie-One-Kenobi has finally graced us with his presence." He rose from his desk and slid over to McGee who just looked at him uninterested. "You should be hyped, amazed, jumping up and down on the spot with excitement for I, Anthony DiNozzo, have found a suspect. A breakthrough in the otherwise dead case. Thanks can wait for later, wait no I want a round applause now.

"What?" McGee was shocked. Realizing how he came across he quickly tried to correct himself. "Um, I mean like -"

"Care to share DiNozzo?" Gibbs surprised Tony and McGee as he came into view followed by Romy. "Hey guys," She said politely as she headed for her desk.

"Well the real name of the man who hired the blue Mercedes is actually, drum roll please, Dale Grants." Gibbs' head snapped up, recognizing the name. "Yep, Officer Dale Grants, the one from our crime scene. It could just be a coincidence," Gibbs gave a glare, "But you don't believe in coincidences. It just seems a bit strange that if he committed the crime that he would be the officer at the crime scene, if it was him he obviously would have tampered with the evidence." Tony thought out loud.

"Ya' think DiNozzo? See what else you can pull on him; I'll be down with Ducky. Make sure you fill Ziva in." Gibbs left his team and headed for the lifts. He jabbed the button and the doors opened reviling Abby. She shuffled to the side to let him in. He went to press autopsy then saw that it was already lit up.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said, not as brightly as usual though.

"Hey Abs, heading down to see Duck?" Gibbs felt a shiver travel up his spin as he remembered making love to Abby in the very same lift. He couldn't help but wonder if she was still mad with him. He wasn't about to push things though. Meanwhile Abby was having the same thoughts.

The tension was finally broken when the doors open to autopsy. "Ah, Jethro and Abigail. How are you both today?" Ducky began to ask then sensed the awkwardness and decided to just give Gibbs the results. "The poor fellow here suffered severe internal bleeding and was close to, if not already dead when he was shot. This would have been cause by a trauma such as being thrown through a window or in this case a glass table. The interesting thing is Jethro that the trauma would have happened at least 6 hours before the shot was fired, if not more. The shooter left and came back to finished the job or there was somebody else involved." Ducky sighed and looked up at Gibbs for comments.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs turned on his heel and left without even glancing at Abby. If it wasn't for Ducky being there she would have burst into tears. Meanwhile As Gibbs travelled in the lift back up to his desk he felt sick from guilt. He couldn't go on like this.

He reached his floor and headed straight for his desk. Meanwhile Ziva had arrived and Tony had just finished filling her in. "Tony, Romy go question the neighbours and see what information they give up about Grants. Ziva you are with me, we're going to question his fellow officers. McGee, stay here and try and pull any information." He pulled his gun and badge out of the draw then followed Ziva to the lifts.

**A/N: So.. what did you think??? 6 should be up tonight :D **


	6. Questions

**_

* * *

_**

Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller

**_A/N: This Chapter is more about the case then their relationships but the next one :O.. it will be different!!!!_**

Chapter 6 – Questions

Tony and Romy pulled up in front of a fairly large brick house with a bright green lawn and neatly kept gardens. "Ah, I hate questioning neighbours." Tony sighed in complaint then got out of the car. Romy quickly followed and they headed to the next house over, one that was very similar to their suspect's house. Romy sped up a bit until her steps fell into sink with DiNozzo's. They walked up the porch steps and Tony range the doorbell. After a couple of seconds of noises coming from inside an older woman with grey, stringy hair and sinking eyes opened the door.

"Who are you?" The woman inquired sharply. Tony peered over her shoulder and saw what looked like her husband standing at the end of the entrance hall. Romy looked at DiNozzo and decided she had better take the lead because he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"I'm Special Agent Romy Miller and this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." The woman's eyes widened in shock. "We are from the NCIS, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your neighbour, Dale Grants?" The lady glanced back at her husband then nodded quickly.

"Yes, I suppose come on in. My name is Fiona Hardings and this is my husband, Bart. Um, what exactly has Dale done?" She asked them nervously as she led the group into the nicely decorated sitting room. "He's not in any kind of trouble is he?"

"No, we just need to ask you a few questions. Do you know Dale well, or do you know his wife?" Tony said after surveying the room.

"Yes I'm quite close with Patricia or Trish as her friends call her." As Fiona spoke her husband joined her on one of the two-seater lounges. He eyed both of the agents cautiously.

"Do you know what she does as a job?" Romy questioned.

"She's head nurse at the hospital." She was surprised at the questions being asked though she was expecting the next one.

"Have you noticed any unusual behavior lately?" DiNozzo asked the older woman without taking his eyes of the husband. "Anything no matter how insignificant it may seem?"

"Well," she began very nervously, "Trish works night shift every week night and every night at about eight, eight thirty, a dark car arrives then doesn't leave till about eleven. Bart thinks it's a woman but we can't be sure. It's all very," she searched for the right word, "Mysterious."

* * *

Back at head quarters, McGee had been searching through Grants phone and credit card records. He was frustrated that he hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. Not even a number, besides his work and wife, which had been repeatedly called. He was just about at braking point when Abby came skipping around the corner.

"McGee!" She greeted happily. "Where is everyone?" She walked around and sat at Gibbs' desk. She was the only one who dared to do that.

"Ah, out following a lead at the moment. What about you?" He asked Abby looking up from his annoying work.

"Well I have matched DNA from the marine's uniform to Dale Grants. I think he might be our guy Timmy. I'm working on matching the bullet now." McGee nodded in agreement. "Can you tell Gibbs' for me please?" She got up and headed back to the lift. "Thanks McGee."

* * *

"How well did you know Dale Grants?" Ziva asked a young looking officer. He looked petrified a Gibbs did his best to hide a smile by glaring at him.

"I worked with him a few times, kept to himself though. I didn't get to know him all that well Ma'am." He tried to keep strong and prayed that his answer was satisfactory.

"That seems to be the team line here. Surely somebody had to get to know him. You're boss said he thought you were the closest to him." Ziva continued. "So you're saying you can't tell us anything about Grants, anything at all?" She got right into his ear for the last three words causing him to shiver.

"Not really Ma'am, he likes a feed and a drink and likes to leave by 7:30 every night. Oh and he is married with no kids. That's all I know I swear." He looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes.

"Thank you Jeff, Ziva, let's go." Gibbs beckoned Ziva to follow and left young Jeff shaking in his boots. He pulled out his phone and call DiNozzo to be filled in on any information.

"Alright, we need find out who Grants' little visitor is." Tony announce when the whole team was back at the office and everyone had been updated.

"You're right DiNozzo," Gibbs said causing Tony to smile triumphantly, "That's why you and Romy will be waiting there tonight." His smile fell slightly.

"Of course boss." He said smiling at Romy then leaving to hit the vending machines. He was trying to force in the money and it kept spitting it out. He was starting to get really frustrated when Ziva took his hand and pulled it away gently. "Trade bucks with me?"He asked desperately. She smiled softly and put a couple of coins in his and took the notes. He eagerly shoved the coins in and pressed for a chocolate bar. He picked it up the lent against the machine. Ziva casually put the note in and it was accepted to Tony's surprise. She too got a chocolate bar and leant against the machine.

"Do you ever think about soul mates Tony?" She asked gazing at him. He swallowed the food and leaned his head towards her.

"They were on Decca, right? Big hit, mid seventies, sort of a disco thing." He took another bite, "Sing a few bars, I'll get It." he continued chewing and Ziva pulled away from the machine.

"You'll never get it." Tony watched her walk away and continued eating his candy. He finally decided to go after her but by the time he had caught up they had already reached their desks and the others were standing around the plasma. Gibbs turned as he sensed their presence.

"DiNozzo," he barked. "You and Romy go set up for tonight, its three now and I want you to be there at six. McGee, you set up the electrical stuff for that and Ziva, help out DiNozzo and Romy. I'll be down with Abby if you're looking for me." McGee's head rose slowly as he remembered what he was supposed to tell Gibbs.

"Ah, um, Boss. Abby told me to tell you -"

"I'll find out for myself McGee." Gibbs left the younger agent sitting alone at his desk, scared of what Abby was going to do when she found out he had forgot.

* * *

Caf-Pow in one hand and coffee in the other, Gibbs snuck into Abby's lab. He placed the Caf-Pow next to her, causing her to jump. "What cha' got for me Abs?" He said the usual line then walked around to her other side. She gave a quick side glance at him which she thought he didn't notice. She felt so uncomfortable.

"Didn't McGee tell you?" she asked indifferently. She didn't even bother turning her head from the computer screen and she tensed her shoulders back.

"Maybe I wanted you to tell me." The words shocked Abby and she relaxed her shoulders. Without thinking she turned and pulled him into a hug. When he hugged her back she reached up to kiss him on the lips but instead he sharply turned his head to the side making her kiss land on his cheek. Embarrassed, she immediately pulled away. When she looked up at Gibbs he wasn't looking so she followed his gaze to the door where Romy was standing awkwardly.

Cleary embarrassed but avoiding saying sorry she quickly, "Oh, ah, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll come back later Abs." She was just about to walk away when Gibbs spoke.

"No, it's OK, Abby's available. I was just on my way out." With that he walked out of the lab leaving the two girls behind deciding he would rather ask McGee. Romy shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry Abby I didn't mean to you know." She walked up to stand beside her best friend. After a moment of cruel pain Abby's normal happy personality returned.

"Oh don't worry about it, it wasn't anything." She smiled then lifted one of the sides of Romy's open jacket to read her shirt. "OH MY GOD. You never told me you liked Black Sabbath. There like legends."

"Serious, I didn't tell you? They're like my all time favourite band. Anyway I was just coming down to tell you what the plan is for tonight." After explaining everything that had happened Abby hugged Romy who then headed for the car with DiNozzo.

**_A/N: So.. what dya' think? Please reveiw if you have time... it means a lot to me :D _**


	7. Shocks

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: This chapter is a little confusing but you'll understand later on in the story [i hope]. btw Thanks to everyone who reviews, it means heaps to me._**

Chapter 7 – Shocks

DiNozzo was busy stuffing his face with Skittles and Romy busy looking through the binoculars when a lady whom Tony found extremely ugly walked passed their car with her dog.

"Eh, get a load of the chick. She so ugly her blind dog is even cowering away," Romy lowered the binoculars and shook her head.

"You're such an asshole Tony." DiNozzo couldn't help but smile. He leaned over so he was looking directly into her sky blue eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He said smugly. Romy raised her face to be level with his so he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"That's nice." She barely got the words out before their lips met. Tony leant back to his seat, dragging her with him. He could feel her smooth plump lips forcing on his while she felt his sweet, rough lips moving in response. She put one leg over him and kicked the switch causing the seat to go back. He replied by moving his hands down to her hips holding them down on him while he pushed his pelvis up into hers. He had been dreaming of this moment ever since he laid eyes on her. Before they had even taken a breath Tony's phone began to ring causing him to curse loudly.

After Romy had climbed back to her seat and he had caught his breath he answered. "Yeah, DiNozzo." He quickly sat up as he heard the gruff voice on the other end.

"DiNozzo! Why the hell have neither of you turned your headsets on yet." Tony looked urgently at Romy signally to turn her headset on.

"Sorry Boss, on it." Before he had even finished the sentence Gibbs had hung up. But he answered through the headsets.

"_Seen anything yet?"_ Gibbs' voice thundered into both of their ears.

"Nothing yet Boss," Romy informed him, "It's only just gone eight." She looked at Tony but looked away again shyly. How could she be so stupid? She wasn't in love with Tony but his irresistible charm had proved too much for her. At least, she thought she wasn't in love with Tony.

Tony stiffened in his seat as he thought of Gibbs. He too was kicking himself. He knew that the boss had an interest in Romy and he had just gone and betrayed him. His thoughts were distracted when a dark looking Porsche pulled into Grants' driveway. Romy too noticed and immediately pulled the binoculars up to her face.

"Boss, got a visual." Tony told Gibbs as the door of the Porsche opened and a woman dressed in a revealing red dress with flowing blonde hair stepped out. "Number plates, BUB 666. Strange but, anyway." The pair watched as the woman walked up to the door way and knock once before Dale Grants opened the door and lead her inside. Tony rolled the car forward to see if they could look in through the windows but all of the blinds were pulled tight.

"_Boss, the car belongs to a Patty Marietta, she lives here in DC."_ They heard McGee's informing their boss threw the headpiece.

"_Stay on it you two; I want to know when our little visitor leaves."_ They heard Gibbs order then a blank line. Tony pulled of his headpiece and watched Romy do the same. He slightly hesitated before speaking.

"Um, I think we should keep that kiss just between us OK." Although Romy totally agreed she was curious as to why Tony thought this. She gave him a questioning look which made him quickly continue. "Especially from Gibbs," her looked became even more puzzled, "I mean like he loves you and -"

"So, I love him too." This comment meant it was Tony's turn to be confused.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He asked partly confused, partly angry. "You should know how the boss feels about loyalty."

"Well, you kissed me despite the fact you a Ziva are practically a thing." She retaliated causing more anger to rise in Tony's chest.

"We are NOT a thing Romy, not at all!" He barked at her.

"Oh, come on Tony, cut the bullshit. Any person with half a brain would know that there is something going on between you two, the way you two are constantly bickering, the way Ziva tries to act like your subtle shadow and the way you try to hide a smile whenever you see her. You're not fooling anyone." As she pointed them out to Tony all his anger was washed away by utter disbelief.

"But, we're not. I mean I don't notice, and I don't… you know." Looking back on his and Ziva's time together he felt so guilty and stupid. Like Romy, Ziva was love at first sight. He had lost his interest in her after she hadn't showed the same interest for so long, or so he thought.

Romy too settled as she realized what Tony was saying. "Aw, Tony, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. She really loves you." As she watched Tony's features sunk, she put her arm around him and pulled him into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry I bought it up. I didn't mean to hurt you." She felt so horrible. Although she was close friends with Tony, she hadn't exactly respected him up until that moment. The womanizer wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

As Gibbs sat alone at his desk he let his head flop down into his hands. He ran he strong fingers through is silver-grey hair and let his thoughts wonder back to Shannon and Kelly. Although they never really left his mind he tried not to think about them to try and avoid the horrible sense of lose and loneliness that he would feel after a few short moments of happy memories. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of high heels approaching his desk. He snapped his head up to see Jenny standing in front of him.

She placed a coffee next to him then walked round to the side so she could lean on the edge of his desk. "So how do you like Romy?" She inquired. Gibbs however hadn't quite come back from his memories and wasn't listening. After a moments silence Jenny realized why he hadn't answered and reached down and picked up his hand to comfort him. "Jethro?" She asked quietly in hope of bringing him back to the present. He soon clicked back into gear and pulled his hand from hers to pick up his coffee. She sighed before re-asking the question.

He wanted to tell her how much he liked her but he decided it was too much out of character. "She's fine. Not the best agent I've seen but she's OK." He avoided Jenny's gaze by taking another sip of his coffee.

"So it would be OK with you if I transferred her to a different team." Gibbs choked on his coffee causing it to spill over his desk and keyboard. Jenny raised a curious eyebrow at him as he fumbled with the tissues trying to clean the mess. She delicately took the tissues from his hand at calmly finished wiping it up for him. "I'll take that as a no?"

He quickly tried to come up with an excuse to keep her on his team. "We're in the middle of an investigation Jenny; maybe we can talk when we are done but for now I need her on my team." He was quite satisfied with the cover up and gave her a warning glare. She immediately understood and rose from his desk.

"Fine by me." She said before walking off. She knew that she would have to be smart about asking Gibbs and it had paid off, she was secretly glad that he liked Romy.

Gibbs shook his head and put his coffee back on his desk. Usually this would be around the time he would visit Abby but he thought that it wasn't the smartest thing to do right know so he let his thoughts sink back to Shannon and Kelly.

Meanwhile downstairs Abby began to wonder whether or not he was going to come down. A part of her, the part that still loved him, ached to see him. The other half of her hoped he would never enter her lab again; she was too hurt and confused by his behavior that even the thought of him gave her the urge to burst into tears.

**_A/N: So once again.. what dya' think? I'll try and update again soon... if I ever get through my homework!!_**


	8. Accusations

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: lol I don't really know what this has to do with anything but whilst I was writing the chapter I couldn't stop listening to Moonstruck by Band of Light.... I just thought you should all know that :P Don't forget to review if you have time :D_**

Chapter 8 Accusations 

"Ah Jethro, finally." The old medical examiner looked up to see Gibbs walking towards him and the dead marine.

"What have got Duck?" Gibbs cut straight to the point as usual. He was in no mood for Ducky's usual chit chat.

"Well I have found our boy here had small traces of cocaine in his system signalling to me that he was a user but due to the small amounts he hasn't had a sniff for quite some time." Ducky passed Gibbs the papers. "Has our marine got a name yet?" He questioned Gibbs.

After quickly looking over the file he answered Ducky. "Yeah, Charles Wilson." After one last look at his old friend he headed for the lift. When he was finally hidden behind the closed doors a slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position. He hadn't realised until it had reached the next floor that he had forgotten to turn the lift off. He quickly scrambled for the switch but was too late and the doors opened to reveal him to the returning Tony and Romy.

Looking up at their confused faces he quickly jumped to his feet and moved to the side to let his co-workers in. Awkwardness lingered in the air as Gibbs was embarrassed and Tony felt uncomfortable for kissing Romy. Romy felt surprisingly happy because she was standing next to the two men she truly loved.

When the doors opened Tony and Gibbs nearly jumped out of the lift and Tony broke into a run as they headed for their desks. McGee and Ziva where both already there, waiting for instructions. After a couple of minutes of silence Gibbs decided he had better tell his team about the news Ducky had given him.

He told the team to keep digging before heading off to get a coffee.

* * *

Abby had come up with the most brilliant plan! She was going to become more then friendly with McGee to make Gibbs jealous. She new it would work because Gibbs was far too over-protective. At least she hoped it would work. She quickly finished her work then left her lab and went to McGee's desk. To her disappointment, Gibbs wasn't at his desk. DAMN! She thought she may as well start now, Gibbs might come back soon.

Tony too was in need of a coffee, every since Gibbs quit and left him in charge for that short time a little while ago he had become a heavy coffee drinker. After greeting Abby he went to the lift where it quickly chimed. He stepped into the lift as Gibbs stepped out and they hit each other hard causing Gibbs' coffee to spill all over his shirt. In pure anger Gibbs glared and Tony as he repeatedly apologised promising to buy his a new one. Without a word he stepped around Tony and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Abby, who was still sitting with McGee hadn't noticed Gibbs' return and continued to talk to McGee and Ziva. She had drunken 3 Caf-Pows that morning and was suddenly busting to go to the toilet but she tried to hold it.

"I'm sorry McGee but I just can't hold it any longer, I'll be back in a minute." She practically ran for the girl's toilet and when she burst through the door she found all of the cubicles had been occupied.

"_When has it ever been this busy in here? EVER?'_ She couldn't believe how unlucky she was. She thought she was going to wet her pants so she had no other choice but to go to the men's.

She was a bit more subtle this time a she approached the door and she slowly opened it to check if anyone was inside. Inside she saw a sight so beautiful to her she almost forgot about peeing completely. The love of her life was standing there, shirtless! She started at his silvery hair that she loved and traced down to his firm shoulder and thick arm muscles and then down his back to his waist where she knew on the other side was a firm stomach muscles.

Gibbs soon felt eyes on him and quickly turned, grabbing his wet shirt from which he was washing off coffee stains. He went straight into defensive mode before realising it was only Abby.

"This is the men's bathroom Abby, what are you doing in here?" He quickly said in Abby's favourite husky voice. She was too busy staring into the icy-blue eyes that she had missed so much to bother answering. He looked back at his girl's green eyes then grew impatient and turned to blow-dry his shirt. Abby slipped in the door remembering why she had come here in the first place and went into the furthest toilet. Before it was completely dry, Gibbs pulled his shirt back on the headed for his desk. Abby's heart sunk a little bit as she heard the door close. She decided to scrap the McGee plan; she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Back at his desk, Gibbs found a fresh coffee waiting for him but no Tony. He asked McGee where it had come from and he replied it had come from Romy. He looked over to her empty desk and wondered where she was. He also wondered what had taken Tony so long as he took a sip of coffee.

* * *

Tony was just coming back from getting Gibbs a new coffee when he had run into Ziva in the lift. She sensed he was hiding something from him so she turned off the lift.

"Come on DiNozzo, you know you can tell me." She had him cornered and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell her what he had learnt, he defiantly didn't want to tell her about the kiss and he wanted to get the coffee to Gibbs before he killed him. Only one thing could save him now and that was his charm.

"Do you ever think about soul-mates Ziva?" The question surprised her and she backed right of and restarted the lift. The thought a while before answering.

"I guess so, why?" She hoped that he might admit something to her.

"No reason, it's just." He carefully worded the next part to try not to lead her on. "I think it would suck having a soul-mate but I guess I wouldn't know because I don't have one." She raised an eyebrow in surprise then decided to just nod in agreement.

* * *

Abby was to busy daydreaming about her silver-haired fox to notice Romy enter her lab. When she said hello, Abby nearly fell over in surprise. Romy chuckled before being silenced by a look of death from Abby.

"What do you want?" Abby shot at her. Her tone surprised Romy a bit.

"What? Can't I just come down and say hello to my best friend anymore?" Anger began to build up inside of Abby to the point where she thought she was going to explode.

"Best friends don't fool around with the others boyfriend!" Abby practically yelled at Romy.

"What?" Romy was genuinely confused at what Abby was accusing her of. This only made Abby more frustrated.

"Don't play stupid, you know that I am in love with Gibbs so why would you play him, especially when you are around me." Romy shook her head in confusion. "You're such a bitch."

"But I'm -" was all Romy managed to get out before Abby stormed off.

**_A/N: So at the end of another chapter let me know what you think!!_**


	9. She's Not My Daughter

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N:Whooah my longest chapter so far.. quite an important one too. As for the song that was continually played whilst writing this chapter - Wheels of Confusion by Black Sabbath lol. Let me know what you think or any suggestions or comments whatever. _**

Chapter 9 – She's Not My Daughter

"Do you think we should go down there and break it up?" Romy questioned Gibbs as they were watching a fight down a side ally.

"No… not yet anyway." Gibbs managed to get out before a gun shot rang through the ally. "Now!" Both he and Romy pulled out there weapons and ran down toward the large group of men who had now pulled out weapons of their own.

As they got closer to the group one of the men realized who they were. "Cops!" The guy warned the rest of them. More shots were fired and two more men fell to the ground before they turned on Gibbs and Romy.

"Put your guns down." Gibbs warned the group but was answered with a shot aimed for his chest. He moved just in time to see the shooter fall to the ground with one of Romy's bullets in his chest. As more bullets came in the agents' direction they began to fire back. After a few moments of heavy firing, the two NCIS Agents had managed to eliminate the threat.

Gibbs lowered his guard thinking it was over before one more shooter appeared from his hiding space and sent a bullet hurdling towards his head. Romy had noticed and jumped to protect Gibbs. Gibbs fired and somehow successfully took out the final enemy as Romy's body pushed him to the ground.

Gibbs opened his eyes to see Romy lying on top of him. His smile of relief soon disappeared when he felt a thick, warm liquid seeping through his shirt. He ever so gently moved Romy to the ground beside him and saw that she was unconscious. He rolled into a sitting position to check that there were no more shooters before tending to Romy.

There was a large amount of blood coming from her left side and when he pulled up her shirt he saw to his horror that she had taken the bullet to her side. Deciding and ambulance would take too long; he swept her into his arms and ran for his car. He ripped open the door and carefully rested her on the back seat before racing around to the front seat.

Speeding toward the hospital at twice the legal speed he called DiNozzo to inform him about what had happened. After Tony promised to get to the hospital as soon as possible, Gibbs cut the line and put his foot flat to the ground allowing them to reach the hospital in a matter of minutes.

Coming to a screeching halt in front of the emergency doors, Gibbs pulled the still unconscious Romy out of the back seat and ran through the hospital doors and called for help. He was quickly met by a doctor and two nurses wheeling a stretcher.

"You must be her father." One of the nurses said as they quickly wheeled the stretcher away. In the haste to get Romy medical attention he agreed and followed them down a busy hallway to a small room filled with machines and medical equipment. He watched from the door as they transferred her to a bed before his view was obstructed by a nurse. He stood there, filled with anxiety and a fear that he may have the horrible feeling of De-Ja-Vu over the next few days. Seconds felt like hours as he stood alone, not knowing what was happening before a friendly nurse approached him.

"Sir, she is alive but we need to operate now or else she will die. Please, if you could move out to the waiting room while we operate it would be much appreciated. We will give you a progress report as soon as we know more." Gibbs nodded weakly and stepped out of the doorway and the nurse smiled at him before moving back to help lift Romy once again onto the stretcher. Gibbs stumbled back slightly and watched with a crushing feeling as they wheeled her past him.

He saw someone that he loved with all his heart in an absolutely terrible state. She was covered in blood with already a tube connected to her nose and a hospital gown draped over her body for her privacy. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Gibbs as the hospital staff rushed her to the operating room. When she was out of sight he made his way to the waiting room.

He had not long collapsed into an uncomfortable plastic chair when Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Abby arrived. He stood up to greet them and fill them in when Abby pulled him in to a crushing hug filled with worry and grief. After a couple of moments she pulled away and saw she was covered in blood.

"This isn't… ah…" She tried to choke out unsuccessfully. "It's hers isn't it?" She said before pulling him into another hug. She felt him nod into her should and she allowed a few tears to escape and trickle down her cheeks. Tony and Ziva sat down and were soon joined by Gibbs and Abby while Ducky wondered off to talk to the staff and see what information he could get.

"If they ask, I will be her sister and Tony her brother. Ziva, you can be Tony's partner and Ducky can be her grandfather. Gibbs, you are going to have to be our dad. Just say you adopted her from your trip in Australia when she was young." Abby tried to perk everyone up a bit but ended up making herself feel even worse. Romy could die after all and the last thing she said to her was during a fight were she accused her of stealing her love. She would let her have him if it meant she came through this alive.

Gibbs could sense her depression and tried to distract her. "Come on Abby, let's go and get something to eat." Abby smiled at the suggestion and followed him to the cafeteria where they were served by a boy in his late teens. The boy's eyes traced over Abby's figure again and again while they ordered. Gibbs noticed and quickly led Abby to a table.

They sat in a comfortable silence until their meal was called. Abby rose to get it but Gibbs insisted that she stayed at the table. As the guy handed Gibbs the food he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Your daughter is smoking hot sir." That nearly pushed Gibbs over the edge and a small growl escaped his throat. He moved the tray to one side and leant over the counter to get into the youngsters face.

"If she was my daughter I wouldn't be sleeping with her." He spat his words at the boy before slamming the money onto the counter and marching back to the table. Abby overheard the whole thing and couldn't hide her smile at the thought of sleeping with Gibbs. Meanwhile the poor young boy was too shaken to even glance in their direction anymore.

Gibbs finally calmed down and began to pick at his steak. Abby too was only picking at her garden salad and they soon both gave up and pushed their plates away.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, you were right in not telling the others about our relationship." Gibbs glared at the table not wanting to look Abby in the eye, afraid of once again failing her.

"Not now Abs." He said before rising and standing behind his chair. "I think it's time we get back to the others." He waited for her to join him and put his arm around her shoulders in hope of comforting her. Her heart sunk a little bit lower but she knew why he didn't want to talk about it and accepted the fact. The pain he was already going through was bad enough, to think about their relationship he thought might actually bring him down.

After hours of waiting anxiously with no news, the team had begun to grow restless. It was fairly late before the doctor finally emerged with Ducky at his side and the all quickly sat up and Gibbs even stood up.

"We think the surgery was a success." The doctor began before Gibbs interrupted.

"What do you mean THINK?" he blurted out. The doctor was a little bit taken back so Ducky helped him out.

"As far as we can tell the operation went well and they removed the bullet but we need to wait and see how she handles the next 24 hours, Jethro. They are crucial to her survival." The old M.E. informed his friend while the doctor nodded.

"She stable but still in a critical condition. If she comes through the rough first few days she should make a full recovery fairly quickly. She's quite a healthy young lady." The doctor added.

The team all sighed from relief except for Gibbs. He fell back down into his chair as the other rose to exchange hugs. Abby was quick to sit next to him and hold his hand to return the comfort.

"She's going to be OK Gibbs; we just have to stay positive." She said, placing hide her face in his shoulder in an attempt to hide her true emotions. "Please tell she's going to be OK Gibbs. She can't die otherwise our last moment would be us fighting. I'm such a bitch Gibbs. I feel like this is my fault."

Gibbs stiffened in his chair when she said it was her fault. "Abby, this is my fault. I was stupid enough to let my guard down and now she could die because she saved my life. She shouldn't have taken the bullet for me, I would rather have died then have her die from me." Abby tightened her grip on his hand as she learned of Romy's heroic behavior.

"This is not your fault Gibbs. She saved you Gibbs; I will forever be in a debt. You know she's the kind of person to put her life on the line to save the one of those she loves." Abby snuggled in Gibbs shoulder as she thought of her best friend. She knew this shoulder belonged to Romy and decided to make the most of it before telling Romy she had her blessing to be with Gibbs.

**_A/N: So... review please :D_**


	10. Waiting Patiently

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N:hmmm, the web of confusion slowely starts to unravel in the next 2 or 3 chapters. I have already writen chapter 11 but i'm going to be cruel and make you wait, I had a free afternoon and spent it writting :P the next chapters called : blessings and don't judge the chapter by its title!!_**

Chapter 10 – Waiting Patiently.

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning before Gibbs finally got to sleep. The others had left the hospital around 2 and he had just managed to convince Abby to go home and get some rest, promising her that she could come back tomorrow after work.

His body slumped down in the chair and his head dropped forward leaving his slivery hair hanging down in front of his face. His facial features were relaxed, something that usually happened in his sleep. His shoulders were hunched over slightly and his long legs stretched out and crossed at the bottom.

He could see flashes of Shannon and Kelly running through his mind but it soon changed to Abby and Romy. It was such a pleasant release for Gibbs after the stress of what had taken place that day.

Romy's eyes slowly opened as she momentarily regained consciousness and the first thing she saw was Gibbs sitting ever so peacefully at beside her hospital bed. A weak smile spread across her face as she slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Gibbs was woken suddenly by a light tap on the shoulder. He immediately jumped to his feet, startled, before realizing that it was only Tony who had woken him. He stretched out causing his aching bones to crack all over his body.

"Hey boss, just thought you might have wanted a coffee brake and some fresh air and I knew you wouldn't leave her alone. So if you can go if you want." Tony smiled at his senior agent before stepping to let him through.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked out of the room. He couldn't help but add a head slap just before he left. "That was for waking me up." He said jokingly before closing the door as he left.

Tony grinned and occupied the chair that his boss had slept in. He bit down on his lip and lent a bit closer to Romy.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now but you were right, Ziva does love me. That's awesome but now it's hard because I don't want to hurt her." He let his head drop and succumbed to the pain and confusion he felt inside. "I mean, I loved her but I grew to see her as my sister. Kinda like Abby, I must admit I had a major crush on her when I first started but she is like my sister now and the thought of even kissing her makes me want to vomit."

He looked back up at Romy and noticed how she looked stunningly gorgeous even in the horrible state she was in. He let a small smile form at the corner of his mouth before continuing.

"Now I'm confused because I love someone that I don't think even I, yeah I know, even I am worthy of and I can't bring myself to tell Ziva I'm not interested. Plus I think the woman I love is already taken by someone that I respect far too much to steal her from him." As he finished he rose from his chair and stepped to the edge of the bed. "Gibbs will be back soon and I have to go and continue with the case. I'll come back soon I promise." He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then walked to the foot of the bed.

He waited mere seconds before the door opened and someone walked in. Tony looked up and to his surprise saw Ziva, not Gibbs. He greeted her with a pat on the shoulder and a questioning look.

"Gibbs is sitting outside, he wants to talk with you about the case and I'm to stay here with Romy until he returns and sends me out." She informed Tony in a fairly cheerful tone. He replied with a nod then left Ziva alone with Romy.

She walked around to the chair a sat right on the edge, leaning towards Romy. "Hi Romy, I'm sorry we haven't really got that close yet but I think you are an amazing agent. I guess it had been my fault because I have been very distracted figuring out the men in my life. I do like Tony, a lot, but I met this CIA agent a couple of months ago and he is really growing on me." She shook her head, disgusted at herself. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't come in here and bombard you with my problems when you obviously have much worse ones of your own. I hope get better soon and back on the field with us." As her sentence drew to a close Gibbs re-entered the room and told Ziva her and Tony should probably get back to work.

He watched her leave then closed the door and walked over to her bedside table where he placed a large bunch of colorful flowers that he had just bought for her. He then returned to his seat and began reading the newspaper. He wasn't particularly interested in any of the articles and quickly finished the paper and moved on to a boating magazine that he had bought the week before.

As he was flicking through he remembered how Romy had told him about building a boat with her father before he died. His memories were interrupted by a nurse entering to check up on Romy. After she fluttered around for a couple of minutes she had finished her test and smile politely at Gibbs.

"How is she?" He asked cautiously. He had prepared for the worst but hoped for the best.

"She seems to be doing OK at the moment but it is only 8:00 which is still too early to tell if the operation was a success or not."As she filled Gibbs is hey hard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Ducky standing in the door way. The nurse nodded at them both then left the two old friends in Romy's room.

Ducky walked in juggling a couple of items. First he placed another large bunch of flowers on Romy's table then walked around to Gibbs who had gotten the plastic chair from the back corner of the room and allowed Ducky to sit in the more comfortable chair. He sat down and pulled a McMuffin burger and handed it to Gibbs.

"I thought you may have been hungry Jethro." He watched as Gibbs practically tore the paper off and began taking huge bites. "I'm guessing I thought correctly." The M.E. pulled out another burger and laughed as he watched a slight look of pleasure and gratitude filled his friend's eyes.

He soon shifted his gaze to Romy, to whom had had grown very affectionate for. She was a sweet young lady and he was glad to have her as part of the team.

He stayed for a little while to keep Gibbs entertained before he confessed he must go and check on his mother before he headed back to work.

"Give her my best wishes if she happens to wake up." Ducky told Gibbs as a walked out. Just before he closed the door he added. "And take care of yourself Jethro."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Gibbs had gotten quite used to being there alone when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and pulled himself out of the chair to answer the door. Abby greeted Gibbs with one of her crushing hugs before moving to the table to add some black roses to Romy's flower collection.

"Have you been here all this time?" Abby asked Gibbs and was answered by a tired nod. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep and I will stay here with her." Abby offered.

"Not gonna happen Abs." Gibbs said sternly, he couldn't risk leaving her in case something happened.

"OK, well, what if we stay here together. That way you won't get bored out of your mind and you can take a break for a while." Abby offered again cheerfully.

Gibbs thought about it for a while. "Well, I suppose that won't be too bad, as long as the hospital staff don't kick you out." Abby felt shivers run down her spine as she saw her favourite crooked smile crept onto his face.

"Good," She said, trying to hide her excitement. "Cause I bought Chinese." Gibbs chuckled as Abby began to unpack their dinner for the night.

Their evening consisted of delicious food and comfortable conversation. Both Gibbs and Abby avoided bringing up the subject of their relationship in fear of ruining the pleasant night so instead they talked about cases, both current and past cases.

Towards the end of the night Gibbs began to grow very tired and started to sink down into the chair. Abby wasn't as tired so she sat on the armrest and gave him a massage until he felt asleep. She then slid onto his lap and rested her head against his strong but comfortable shoulders where she slept for the night.

**_A/N: You guys know the drill.. thoughts, suggestions, comments.. its all good! :P_**


	11. Blessings

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: To all my worried readers and reviewers.. i think you might like this chapter!_**

Chapter 11– Blessings

Gibbs had gone to get some coffee leaving Abby alone with the still unconscious Romy. McGee was away visiting his sick mother and Abby had just finished telling him what had happened. After placing her phone on Romy's side table, already full with flowers, Abby delicately lifted Romy's hand and rested it in her own, taking in a deep breath before pouring her soul to her.

"Romy, if you can hear me where-ever you are I am so sorry for going off at you. I never told you, or anyone else for that matter, about my feelings for Gibbs so this isn't your fault because I know how irresistible he is." She chucked to herself and wiped the single tear that had formed in her right eye. "We should have talked about this but I want you to know that if you want to be with Gibbs, well, that's fine with me as long as you look after him."

Romy stirred a little bit a her eyes began to flutter before slowly opening a see a shocked and excited Abby sitting next to her. She felt so lethargic and her side was sore. As she woke up a bit more she soon realized were she was and looked questionably at Abby.

When Abby was finally able to speak she told her what had happened. "Then you took the bullet in the side for Gibbs so he rushed you here as quick as possible." Romy nodded slightly, just beginning to remember what had taken place two days before. "And for that reason you have my blessing to be with Gibbs." Abby concluded.

Confused, Romy tried to sit up but only ended up causing herself a lot of pain. After regaining her comfort she spoke to Abby for the first time since their fight. "Abby, I could hear what you were saying and I already knew you loved Gibbs." Her statement confused and angered Abby. "And well, I totally support you guys. I love Gibbs with all my heart, but not in that way."

A huge grin that had formed on Abby's face soon disappeared. "But I think he loves you like love, loves you Romy."

A slight look off disgust formed on Romy's face before she smiled to try and cheer Abby up. "That's kind of gross because he is like my father. You know I since my father passed away I've had things really rough but Gibbs has turned all that around for me. By the way thanks for planting the image of sleeping with my dad in my head, I think I'm going to be scared for life." She couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her lips but immediately regretted it.

The pain it took her through was almost unbearable but she tried to fight it so she wouldn't worry Abby. After a few seconds it all became too much. "Quick Abby, get a nurse." She said in between every sharp intake of breath. "Don't let Gibbs see me like this." She begged Abby as tears started to stream down her beautiful face.

Gibbs rounded the corner just in time to see two nurses running into Romy's room and Abby racing towards him. "Gibbs, Gibbs." She called frantically as he began to run towards the room. "Don't go in there." She pleaded with him.

"Are you joking me Abby, I have to go in." He all but shouted at her. He began to push past her but saw her face was drenched in tears. He calmed down slightly and stepped back behind Abby. "OK, what's going on and why can't I go in?"

"Well," Abby did her best to stop sobbing, "She woke up and was talking to me when she started to get extreme pain and she asked that you didn't see her like that. So please Gibbs, stay out here for a while. I don't know maybe we could go outside and drink our coffees?" She took one of the coffees out of Gibbs hand and stepped around him and headed towards the exit.

Divided between the two, Gibbs took one last look at Romy's room then followed Abby down the hallway. They went just outside the hospital bench and sat together on a park bench. Abby swallowed hard before looking up at Gibbs.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but we have to stop putting it off OK." Gibbs stiffened and turned to face Romy completely. "I know we aren't seeing each other anymore but if you love somebody else I wish you would tell me Gibbs." She looked totally serious but pouted with her bottom lip.

He hesitated a bit before speaking. "Who do you have in mind Abs?" He honestly didn't know who she was talking about and that showed clearly on his face.

"Romy Gibbs, I see the way your face lights up when you see her and how much it hurts you to see her like this." A small crooked smile formed at the corner of his lips.

"Your right Abby, I do love and care for Romy very much but I thought you would have know that my heart always has and always belong to you. Even if we aren't ready for a relationship yet, I still love you." That information set off fireworks inside Abby's heart and she gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, I'm sorry Gibbs. It's just you seem so close to Romy and I didn't want to intrude since she saved your life and everything." Her face went red when she realized she had jumped to conclusions so easily.

"Romy is what I imagine Kelly would be like if she was still alive, except for the Aussie accent off course." He smiled at the thought of his daughter being as great as Romy.

"Wow, so that's why you've been spending so much time with her. Does anyone else know you feel that way?" Abby questioned Gibbs.

"Of course not Abs, why would they need too?" Gibbs turned head to the side to watch a suspicious guy walk into the hospital. He was always stuck in protection mode. "Come on Abs, we better get back inside." He got up and followed him in before Abby could even answer.

He marched straight up the hallway towards Romy's room but stopped when he saw the guy again. He was dressed into skinny leg black jeans with a black leather vest with silver studs and horrible looking long black hair. He was talking to a nurse just outside Romy's room and kept glancing in. With Abby now at his side Gibbs stalked the guy and soon found himself in arm reach of him. He purposely cleared his throught causing the visitor to spin on the heel of his black leather boots. Gibbs saw his face in full for the first time and nearly gagged. He had a pale white face with strange red scares running from his eyes to the corners of his mouth. He had black lipstick on and heavy eyeliner. Gibbs thought the only person who could pull that sort of make up off was Abby.

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs voice was rough and stern. The guy wore a smug smirk which reminded Gibbs of a vampire.

"Why I'm Batz, Romy's boyfriend." Abby breathed in sharply and Gibbs became enraged. _What the hell sort of name is that_, he couldn't help thinking

His voice became so rough it was almost a growl. "WHAT!?"

**_A/N: So tell me what you think.. who is this mysterious Batz person.. is that even his real name????_**

**_Yes he got it legally changed :P_**


	12. Boyfriends

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: OMG a swear word :O lol there isn't really a comment on this chapter otherwise I might start rambling and ruin the whole story and so yeah.. no comment. please review though :P_**

Chapter 12 Boyfriends

Gibbs sat on one side of Abby, opposite Batz, trying to give him his signature glare. It had only been an hour or so but Gibbs already had a strong dislike for Romy's so-called boyfriend. He also felt hurt that she never told him.

Romy was unconscious again after her miner seizer and Gibbs was anxious for her to wake up so he could actually talk to her for the first time since it happened. He would never admit to the others because he felt so stupid but he had talked to her even though she was unconscious.

Batz pulled out a black ipod and put the phones in his ear, not once taking his eyes of Gibbs. Suddenly Gibbs could slightly hear this horrible noise and made a face in disgust. He had grown fed up with Batz but just sat tight, hoping he would grow bored and leave.

"Oh man, I need to take a fucking dump." Batz announced to Gibbs who wasn't at all shocked by his language. "I'll be back in ten. Don't do anything stupid old man." He waved a long bony finger at a glaring Gibbs before exiting the room. Gibbs sighed in relief and turned back to Romy.

To his surprise her eyes were open and she was trying to speak. He grabbed her and to try and encourage her. Mumbling slightly and struggling she tried to talk to Gibbs.

"Is he gone?" She desperately asked. "Gibbs, don't leave me alone with him." Gibbs raised his brow in confusion.

"You want to tell me who he is?" She again struggled and he held her hand a little bit tighter.

"OK, I lied. This isn't the first time I've been here. Last year I lived here for 6 months and we were together." She paused momentarily to regain some strength. "After he became too clingy broke it off, that's when he started to become depressed and cut himself. He tried to get back with me but when I refused and began to stalk me and harass me. One night he was standing outside my window and gave himself the scars on his face claiming he is nothing without me." Gibbs stiffened in his chair and clenched his jaw, learning that someone intentionally was hurting Romy really pissed him off.

"It all became too much, that's why I went back to Australia because I had no family or friends out here." Tears started running down her cheeks. "Gibbs sorry I should have told you, I never expected him to find me."

"You would expect that from a stalking freak Romy" Gibbs was extremely pissed but also thinking of a plan to get rid of him. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered gruffly.

"_Hey boss, I'll be there in ten. How is she?" _Gibbs was secretly relieved to hear Tony's voice.

"She's fine; see you when you get here." Gibbs cut the line then turned back to Romy. "OK, just pretend to be asleep and I'll try and get him to leave. Even if he does leave he would probably still harass you but not for long once I get a hold of him." Gibbs made a menacing face and Romy smile as she closed her eyes.

A couple of minutes later Batz returned but before he sat down Gibbs rose from his chair. He had a mean look on his face and was in no mood for stuffing around.

"I think you should leave," Gibbs somehow kept his cool, "Now."

"Shut up old man, I'm her boyfriend and I intend to stay as long as I want too, maybe you should leave since you aren't related at all." Gibbs was beyond pissed by this time and quickly thought on his feet.

"Is that so? Because I know very well that you aren't her boyfriend and I don't intend to let you stay." Gibbs said almost smugly.

"How would you know, and you're not the boss of me." Batz said moving closer to his chair. At that time Tony arrived and stood outside the door listening to the confrontation.

"I know because I am engaged to her and she told me all about you." Gibbs picked up Romy's hand with his right hand and stroked it with his left.

"Bullshit, like she would marry an old fart like you." Batz said with much less confidence. At that moment Romy opened her eyes, slightly shocked at Gibbs defence but played along anyway.

"It's true Batz, we're engaged. I think you should leave." At this news Tony stumbled away, crushed. He knew for sure now that he would never get a shot at the woman he loved. Batz too was shocked and quickly picked up his stuff and left.

Tony got in the car and drove with no particular place to go. He drove for ages before he finally pulled into a McDonald's right at the outskirts of town. He cut the engine off and just sat there, numb. He didn't know what to do with himself. He phone vibrated but he pulled the battery out, he didn't exactly feel like talking.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Gibbs sat next to Romy when he knew for sure the Batz had left. He gave her a worried smile. "Brace yourself; I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Romy drew a deep breath and settled back into bed. "Yeah I know. Is Tony coming?" She was surprised at how much she was longing to see Tony.

"Well I think so; I'll see where he is. He should have been here 20 minutes ago." Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled for DiNozzo. He shook his head as he heard Tony's voice telling him to leave a message. "He's not picking up," He noticed the worried look that crossed Romy's face. "Don't worry, try and get some rest I'm sure he'll be here soon."

He watched as she slowly closed her eyes. "Thanks for everything Gibbs." She realized they were still holding hands and gave his a small, affectionate squeeze.

* * *

Once Gibbs felt sure she was asleep a pulled out of her light grip and walked to the door of the hospital room. He put his phone to his ear and heard _Hello, I love You_ by _The Newlydeads _cut short by a sweet husky voice that he loved.

"Gibbs!" Abby couldn't hide her excitement. Gibbs smile at the thought of Abby and how perfect she was.

"Just calling to check up on you Abs, how's everything going back there without me?" Abby pulled herself up onto the bench and let a legs swing.

"We're just fine here Gibbs, we miss you though. How's Romy?" Gibbs turned to look at Romy and leant on the doorframe.

"She's good considering the circumstance. Well I probably see you soon." Abby bit her lip, disappointed that it was such a short conversation.

"Yeah, OK. See you soon Gibbs." She got down from the bench and turned back to the computer.

"Abby." Gibbs surprised Abby by not immediately cutting the line. "I love you."

**_A/N: aww he still loves her.. poor Tony.. what did you think? _**


	13. Recovery

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: This might be my last chapter for 3 weeks because I am going on holidays.. I'll try and get one more up but I make no promises._**

Chapter 13 Recovery

Abby smiled to herself as she pulled up in front of Gibbs house. It was nice but plain, something she would defiantly have to change. She cut the engine and made her way across the well kept lawn to the door. Even though she new he kept it unlock she knocked anyway.

After a couple of seconds Gibbs opened the door a greeted Abby with a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. Gibbs was so glad to finally taste the sweetness of Abby's plump lips and struggled to control himself before caving in to his desires.

"I missed you Abs." Gibbs breathed before picking her up and heading to the stairs. He gently placed her on the bed before delicately pulling her skirt down her long, smooth legs.

Abby, who was happy just to be back with Gibbs, let him take control. She new he liked to be in control of all situations, even love making. "I missed you too." She managed to get out before succumbing to Gibbs pleasures.

* * *

"Where is Tony?" Ziva questioned McGee as she entered the bullpen.

"Ah sorry Ziva I just got in." He had just got back home from visiting his mother in New York. "I'll try and call him if you like?"

Ziva flopped down in her chair in frustration. "I have already tried that McGee and he will not answer his phone."

"Well, maybe he is visiting Romy and had to turn it off." McGee offered. "What about Gibbs, have you seen him?" McGee thought it was odd that his boss hadn't arrived when they were so close to finishing the investigation.

"He said he is unavailable this morning and that one of us needs to interrogate Patty Marietta in his place." Ziva continued remembering McGee had missed quite a bit. "Marietta is our marine's sister and Gibbs believes she was doing a drug deal with Grants and that if she gets a stern enough talk she will confess."

McGee nodded along taking it all in but at the same time worrying about interrogation. He had improved greatly since he first started but he preferred to sit back and watch the master, Gibbs. "OK, will you be doing the interview or…"

"I'm sorry McGee I have to follow up on another lead; you will have to do the interview today." Ziva chuckled to herself as Timmy sighed and headed for the lift.

'_Damn, damn, damn. Where the hell is Tony when you actually want him.' _He mumbled to himself as he stepped in the lift and watched the bullpen disappear.

* * *

Tony was surprised to see Romy's room guestless as he arrived at around lunch time. He had expected her fiancée sitting by her side, holding her hand, kissing her or something else that would have made him jealous. As those thoughts ran through his mind he wondered what it would be like if he was that fiancée and liked the thought.

Being extremely careful not to wake her he planted a tender kiss on her forehead before occupying the chair beside her. He pulled out an ipod he had bought her and placed the neatly wrapped package on her already full bedside table. He couldn't hide a smile at the thought of the annoying process of filling it full of songs which he mostly didn't own like Black Sabbath or Creedence.

Although he thought it was strange music for a girl of her age to like he loved the fact that she did anyway. He also couldn't help himself and put on a couple of his favourite movies.

After almost an hour of sitting there staring lovingly at Romy, Ziva crept into the back of Tony's mind. Even though he still saw her as a sister a part of his heart still belonged to her. He weighed up his options and considered going after her. After all, his true love was now engaged to his boss.

As Romy's eyes fluttered open she saw Tony sitting eagerly at her side. She let a dazzling smile cross her face and turned to face him completely. A moment passed in comfortable silence before Romy finally spoke.

"I think you're much sexier with your 5 o'clock shadow." Tony moved his face to his light beard slightly embarrassed. "Please don't shave it."

"I'm not sure Gibbs really approves a facial hair although I guess he did have the moustache of doom for a while there." They both giggled at their boss. "So I guess I can keep it, for a while anyway." He felt his heart leap at the softness of her face when she smiled.

They were both startled as there little moment was interrupted by none other then Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony watch as he walked in greeted Romy and occupied the other seat. He noticed Gibbs didn't even bother to give his soon-to-be wife a kiss and was utterly disgusted.

'_He is a basted'_ He couldn't help thinking to himself _'No wonder none of his marriages ever work out.'_ He stared at Gibbs before Gibbs and shot back a death glare of his own that caused DiNozzo to look away instantly. He could tell that he was going to be in for a long couple of days.

* * *

The lift chimed and allowed McGee access to Abby's lab. He wasn't in the greatest of moods after the horrible interrogation but Abby always cheered him up. He really missed being in a relationship with Abby and kind of hoped she missed it too.

He hoped of maybe starting it up again so he bought her a Caf-Pow, deciding he'd better start slow. He placed it beside her and when she realised she hugged him as a thank you.

"Oh my god Abby," McGee had just began to enjoy the hug but pulled away quickly. "You smell like… like wood and… coffee. Like… Gibbs." McGee said, puzzled. "It's so strong too."

Abby worked hard to hide a smile at the thought of smelling exactly like her partner. "Are you saying Gibbs smells bad? Shame on you McGee." Abby said through a slight giggle.

"Yeah, shame on you McGee." Gibbs added entering and surprising the two. Abby almost jumped on him before realising McGee was there. She was still undecided whether or not to tell the team.

Gibbs saw the Caf-Pow on the table a wondered what he was going to the one he had bought for his girl. "Some advice McGee; it takes more then a Caf-Pow to win a girl over. Even Abby."

**_A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think :P_**


	14. Undeniable Feelings

**_Disaclaimer: I in no way own the character of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller._**

**_A/N: I made an effort to get this chapter up for my reviewers! Thanks heaps guys it means a lot! OK see you guys in 3 weeks!_**

Chapter 14 Undeniable Feelings

Palmer watched as Ducky cleaned the autopsy table. There was no question that he loved the old ME the question was in what way. He was totally and utterly confused.

He once loved Abby but he soon snapped out of that when she saw her with Gibbs in her lab. He cringed at that thought and the promised punishment Gibbs would give him if he told anyone. He then moved to Ziva but he felt that she didn't even notice him.

He'd pretty much given up with love until one day he had the strangest feeling about this beautiful old Scottish man. No! He told himself over and over how wrong it was but he couldn't deny his feelings. '_Hmm Pucky has a good ring to it'_ he couldn't stifle a chuckle.

"Do you find something funny Palmer?" Gibbs' gruff voice interrupted the young mans thoughts.

"Ah no, I was just… I have to go." Jimmy stuttered before running from the glare.

"Must you scare all of my friends away Jethro?" Palmer overhead just before the doors closed. _'Yes! He classified me as a friend.' _

"I guess it's a habit Duck." Gibbs said through Abby's favourite crooked smile.

"Yes it must be." Ducky said returning the smile. "So what can I do for you today Jethro?"

"Aw, can't I just pay my old friend an innocent visit?" Ducky looked up at Gibbs, slightly surprised and very suspicious.

"Well yes but," He had known Gibbs for too long, "Do you want to tell me something?" He asked pulling of his gloves.

"Hmm. Nope." Gibbs lied. He wanted to tell Ducky about Abby and their relationship but he didn't want to go back on his own rule. Maybe he would tell the ME further down the track.

* * *

Romy opened her eyes to see Abby sitting faithfully by her side. She was scanning through her newly obtained ipod.

"Hey Abbs." After Abby didn't reply Romy reached over to tap her on the leg. Abby nearly jumped out of her seat in shock and the pair burst into laughter.

"Only Gibbs is allowed to scare me like that." Abby laughed.

"Talking about Gibbs, are you two mates again?" She asked and for the first time since they first met Abby realised that she was an Australian and her accent was so strong still. Abby had grown used to it and had almost totally forgotten.

It was a delayed response but Abby finally told Romy how they had patched things up and was begged by Romy to spare her of the details.

"But you can't tell the others, OK?" Abby said as DiNozzo strolled in.

"Yeah, of course, you have my word." Romy insured Abby.

"Tell the others what?" Tony was quick to jump in causing a worried look to appear on Abby's face.

"That Abby has a period Tony." Romy's answer made Tony to shiver in disgust. "You happy now Tony?"

"Yeah, thanks I really needed to know that Roms. I think you could have kept that one to yourselves." Romy couldn't help but notice he used his own nickname for her and it made her feel surprisingly happy.

"You're the one who asked Tony." She played along with Tony.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone. I must get back to my precious babies in the lab." Abby said as she handed Romy's ipod to Tony.

"We're not…" Tony's effort was in vain as Abby left the room with a smile on her face. _'I wish we were' _He added to himself.

"How are Ziva and McGee?" Romy said to change the subject.

"Ziva's been acting a bit strange lately and McInterrogator is his usual geeky self." The comment earned him a slap on the leg.

"Don't be mean Tony. McGee is not a geek, he's awesome." Romy added the last part just to annoy him.

"Why don't you marry him then?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." Romy retaliated.

"On seconds thoughts don't." Tony couldn't risk it. Not to McGeek especially.

"You would care?" Romy hoped deep down that he would care.

"Ah, just trying to save you. It doesn't matter if I care anyway." Tony's joyful mood melted away and Romy saw just a glimpse of his heart. Of course it would matter, she couldn't figure out what he was talking about. "You're already taken anyway."

* * *

Jenny looked up as Gibbs entered her office. She put her pen down and pushed her chair back to be more comfortable.

She thought she had better start after he just stood there. "How's Romy Jethro?" She leant forward to rest her arm on her desk,

"She's recovering." She was kind of hoping he wasn't going to give short answers but she had grown to expect that so she wasn't surprised.

"What about the case?" She prayed he would talk more this time but again was disappointed.

"It's coming along fine." They stared at each other for a few moments before Gibbs became a bit impatient. "Is that all?"

She again sat back in her chair and then nodded weakly. She watched with a tear in her eye as the man she loved left her office.

She loved Jethro so very much and would have given anything to be with him once again. The only problem was she was sick, so very sick and she didn't have much longer to live.

She could never, ever bring herself to lead Gibbs on, to make him love her again only to leave him alone on this earth again. She saw how much pain it causes him to think about Shannon and could never inflict that sort of pain on him herself.

It was all her fault that they weren't together anyway. She hated herself for breaking it off but he just didn't fit into her perfect life plan.

'_Yeah, some perfect life you have you bitch' _She told herself what she had thought ever since she found out about her sickness.

She let her thoughts wonder to the nights in Paris they spent making love together and hoped and prayed that a special woman would get to experience such pleasures. She wanted the best for her man, even if he was only her man in her thoughts and memories. She sat back in her chair a let darkness take over her body.

**_A/N: Aww poor Jenny. Don't forget to review! I will actually start replying from now on.. I promise :P_**


	15. Yesterday

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: Yes I am finally back! This chapter has heaps more effect if you listen to Yesterday by the Beatles whilst you are reading. I hope you like it._**

_Yesterday (continuation of last chapter)_

"What the hell are you talking about Tony?" Romy couldn't understand what in the world DiNozzo meant by 'You're already taken anyway.' She was not taken! And she didn't want to be taken by anyone but Tony!

"Come on Romy. I heard Gibbs say that you two where engaged." The though clearly pained Tony but he would never double cross his boss.

The comment drew a snort from Romy. "Engaged to Gibbs? Yeah… no! That was just his way of getting rid of my stalker." As Romy spoke she struggled to sit up in her bed in order to be at Tony's eyelevel. She saw a new light form in his eyes. A light which was stronger then when they first met. So maybe that's why he didn't come that day. Maybe that why his been acting reserved around her maybe that's –

As he usually does whenever he enters a room, Gibbs interrupted the pair's thoughts. Just his presence alone demands the attention of his loyal team. DiNozzo automatically rose from his chair to allow his senior agent to have the seat. Before anyone had a chance to even open their mouths Gibbs phone broke the silence.

"Yeah, Gibbs." His gruff voice stated.

'_Jethro, could you come to my office as soon as you get a chance?'_ From the other end of the line he heard such a familiar voice. One that he fell in love with and the same voice that cut him out of her life so suddenly. Although a piece of his heart always had and always will belong to the Director, it often hurt him to talk to her. He decided to cut the line, afraid if he was to talk his emotions would show in his voice, something that was totally out of character for a man like Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He exchanged brief hellos with Romy and Tony before heading back to the office.

* * *

_Present_

Gibbs arrived before most people usually but he couldn't help but notice the director's car. She usually arrives just after him. As he reached the lift he decided he may as well go up and pay her a visit, he was going to have to sometime today anyway.

He strolled towards her office, coffee in hand, and entered without even knocking. He was quite surprised to see her asleep in her office chair. He walked around her desk so he could stand at her side and to his horror he saw blood running from the corner of her mouth. He let his coffee fall to the ground and spill as he rushed to wake her up.

Jenny's arm felt stone cold as Gibbs frantically tried to revive her. After several seconds without luck he felt for a pulse. He held his breath as his fingers moved to his boss's neck.

He waited. He prayed then waited again. Still there was no pulse.

Gibbs was not known to be a very emotional man but this pushed him off the edge. With the pain of losing Shannon and Kelly, watching Kate be taken from this world, having three unsuccessful marriages, Romy taking a bullet for him and now this. The emotion hit him like a tone of bricks and he was forced down to his knees. A few warm tears escaped his icy blue eyes before he was able to regain control of himself.

He looked down and his former lover and ran the back of his hand over her hair. She was far too young to die, the only thing he could conclude was murder.

He pulled out his cell and called his old friend, a man that he trusted with his life, Ducky. Within a matter of minutes Ducky arrived on the scene to survey the body.

"I am terribly sorry Jethro I should have told you." Ducky looked up into the younger, considerably taller mans eyes in the hope of him understanding. "Our dear friend here was quite ill though she did not wish for you to know."

Every word Ducky said was like another blow to the gut for Gibbs and thoughts that were usually private passed through his lips. "Why didn't she trust me Duck? Why wasn't I good enough for her?" Although his heart belonged to Abby, he still loved Jenny and he probably always would.

"She didn't want to tell you so you were not to get worried. She still loved you and wanted what she thought was the best for you. She honestly believed she was protecting you by not telling you." The ME turned from Gibbs to Jenny. "She passed away late last night early this morning, approximately 23 00."

Images of her struggling in unbelievable pain ran through Gibbs mind. He was here last night only an hour before that. Maybe he could have prevented this and got her to a hospital. He was so angry at himself he could hardly take it.

"Don't blame it on yourself Jethro." Ducky once again turned his attention to Gibb. He knew him so well and knew he blamed things on himself. "It was inevitable she was going to be taken, there is nothing you could have done."

Despite his best efforts, Ducky's kind, soothing words weren't enough to calm Gibbs down. Gibbs left him standing there and headed back to his car. He felt and unbearable pain, like he couldn't breathe but was forced to anyway. Nights in Paris flooded into his mind but were quickly clouded by the thought of what he just saw.

If she really loved him surely she wouldn't have been so cold. Surely she would have shared this with him. Surely they would have been together. He needed to be alone right now to recall happy thoughts and drown sad ones and the only place he could effectively do that was his basement.

**_A/N: So what do you think. Give me inspiration to write more and review! Thanks guys :P_**


	16. Morning of Mourning?

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller

**_A/N: YAY! School exams are OVER!! That means more time to write!! Whoo! Sorry, I get a bit excited sometimes._**

Morning of Mourning?

Abby slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun streamed in onto her face. She found herself in Gibbs' bed which was to be expected but she was fully clothed for once. Then it suddenly hit her like a tone of bricks. Memories of the past week flooded her mind. Of course she hadn't made love to her man. How could she when he was in such a distraught state.

He had not been nearly as upset when Kate died but then again Gibbs and Kate never had a sexual relationship like he had with Jenny. Since the Director had passed away Gibbs' had been very quit. Gibbs didn't speak much as it was so now he was almost completely silent all of the time. Abby wished she could help him but he wouldn't take to her.

She let out a sad sigh and turned on her side to face Gibbs. To her surprise he was still asleep and she lifted a finger to his face and began to gently trace the lines of his near perfect face. She went along his nose, across his eyebrow, around his eye and down to his lips. After her first lap around his mouth he surprised her by catching her finger in his teeth.

A small smile tugged and the corner of his mouth as he opened his eyes to look at the stunning woman that he was overjoyed to call his own. She beamed down at him as he released he finger. He watched as she rolled back over to the other side and hoped out of bed. She always had the first shower but he didn't mind.

He was in a fairly good mood considering in the back of his mind he knew he had to go to a funeral today. It was Abby who kept his alive this all this time and he wished he had her all those years ago when he lost his wife and daughter. Her beautiful smile, her constant rambling, her desperate attempts to cheer him up, it all meant so much to him. He loved her more then she would ever know.

He stretched his aging body causing a crack here and there. Drawing in a sharp breath he pulled himself out of his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. As he heard the shower turn on he reached to open the door of the wardrobe and pulled out a suit that he hadn't worn for almost six years. He swallowed his sadness after all, this wasn't fair to Abby. Yes Abby. A wicked smile spread across his face.

After pulling the bed up neatly he pulled his NIS shirt off and opened the door to the bathroom allowing him access to his girl. He closed the door behind him and made his way toward the shower, bracing himself for the spectacular experience he was about to have.

Abby heard the bathroom door shut so she peaked around the shower curtain to investigate. She saw a well built, handsome, silver-haired fox walking in her direction so she pulled the curtain back to invite him in.

Gibbs stepped up into his shower to join Abby and immediately pulled her into a hug. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he felt her smile. "We've got to be quick Abby, no time to play around."

Abby pulled out of his hug. "Fine Jethro, if you don't want me to play with you I guess that's that then." Although she was only joking she turned to step out of the shower before she was restricted by strong arms.

Gibbs spun her around and pressed his lips down on hers and before long Abby gave in. Much to both of their pleasure, they soon became a tangled mess of hot lovers.

* * *

Tony assisted Romy down the stairs of her house. She had been released from the hospital the day before on the proviso she took things very easy and had a lot of bed rest. She let her mind skip back to moments ago when DiNozzo was helping her dress for the funeral. The thought of his hand on her body, so strong yet so gentle was enough to send a shiver up her spine. She smiled at him as he helped her down the last few steps and handed her the walking stick she had been instructed to use.

He unwillingly let her hand go to allow her to walk by herself and stepped forward to open the front door for her. She stopped next to him unexpectedly and locked her sky blue eyes on his own.

"I really appreciate you helping me out Tony. It ah, means a lot to me." She widened her smile before stepping out of the door way and onto her front porch.

Her words almost knocked the breath out of him. He meant a lot to her. Did she actually say that or was it just his wishful thinking talking?

He scrambled to organise his thoughts and let out a quick "Your welcome" before rushing to help her into the black Dodge Charger sitting in her driveway.

They sat in comfortable silence on the way to the church, too caught up in their own secret thoughts to bother talking.

* * *

Ziva kissed her mysterious new lover goodbye before heading to the Directors funeral. She was quite close with Jenny and was heartbroken to see her go. She recalled one of their last moments together as Jenny gave relationship advice on how to handle Tony.

Jenny taught her how to let go, how to except he wasn't interested. Sure it hurt but Ziva didn't care anymore. DiNozzo just wasn't right for her and she now knew that for sure.

* * *

He heard the engine of Ducky's old engine rumbling towards his house and he couldn't hide the happiness he felt to know the old man was coming to pick him up. He hated himself for being in such a good mood on the morning of the Directors funeral but he just couldn't help it.

He pulled on his black suit jacket before heading out to meet the doctor. He rushed around to the right side of the car before carefully opening the door of the classic car.

"Looking quite sharp there Jimmy" Ducky commented lightly as he pulled away from the curb.

"You too doctor, though you always do I suppose." He wished he could take back his words as he watched Ducky's brow rise. He let his hand drop between the seat and the door and crossed his fingers.

Tension built as the older man opened his mouth as if to speak then waited to find the right words. "I do try. Since I worked in the field during the war I have found it a privilege…" Ducky sprung into another one of his stories and Palmer sighed in relief that his one-comment-too-far went undetected by the ME.

* * *

Gibbs and Abby were first to arrive at the church, closely followed by McGee. Abby had begun an in-depth conversation about some computer mumbo-jumbo that Gibbs didn't understand so he left them to it, deciding he would rather wait out the front for Tony and Romy to arrive.

He was so happy she was finely out of the hospital. Though advised not to by so many people closed to him, he blamed himself for the accident. Just like he blamed himself for the death of Kate, Shannon, Kelly and, well, Jenny.

He watched expectantly as Ducky and Palmer arrived. They talked to Gibbs before the ME released it was not them he was waiting for and led the way inside. It was not long before Ziva arrived but after greeting her boss she headed straight in to be with Abby.

Gibbs seemed to be waiting an eternity as other guests that he vaguely knew arrived but still no Romy and DiNozzo.

He turned to head inside before he heard an all too familiar engine being pushed a bit too hard down the road toward the church. A crooked smile formed on his face as he watched DiNozzo quickly manoeuvre the Charger into a parking space then run around to help Romy out of the car.

As the door opened and Tony stepped aside Romy looked up to see none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing near the door of the church. She couldn't help but wonder as she got out of the car and he came over to hug her, if maybe one day she could visit a church with Gibbs. She would love more than anything to walk down that isle with her arm linked with his.

**_A/N: Review if you have time please. Thank u :) Oh and btw let me know what you think.. should i upgrade this story to M or leave it at T?_**


	17. The Elevator

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller

**_A/N: I have to apologise, this chapter is very cheesy. I hope you like it anyway._**

The Elevator

Gibbs started his Dodge and followed the chain of cars, led by the hearse, to the cemetery. He had convinced Abby to ride with Romy and Tony to avoid suspicion but really it was so he could have some alone time. Recent events have taken their toll on him and Abby had been there for him but right now he needed time to think, time to remember, time to recover.

He listened to the faint rumble of one of Abby's CDs absent-mindedly and tried to focus on the road. Abby had insisted that if she was going to ride in his car, they should listen to her music. Gibbs didn't really have an objection because he wasn't particularly fussed about music, as long as she promised not to turn it up to loud, he was already going deaf from old age.

He was the last to put his car in park. He didn't want to carry the coffin, afraid of showing to much emotion, so he pretended to get something off the back seat before joining the group of mourners. Just as he joined Abby and the rest of the team, two guards took the flag off of her coffin and began to fold it.

Slowly, a long line of people laid roses for Jenny but Gibbs stayed to the end of the line with Abby and Ducky. Spying small tears at the edges of Abby's beautiful green eyes, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a one-armed hug. Ducky too noticed she was crying and as soon as Gibbs released her, he pulled her into one of his own hugs.

Before long it was their turn to lay their rose and memories once again flooded Gibbs' mind and clouded his vision. He felt faint and dizzy as he relived nights in Paris and rested a hand on Ducky's shoulder to steady himself. Ducky delayed a moment, whispering a few words for his former boss before laying his rose and leaving his friend alone at the side of the coffin.

A sigh of regret slipped from Gibbs' throught as he looked down to where his former lover was lying, hidden from his view. "Rest in peace Jen." Gibbs said as he moved the rose over near the rest of them. "I love you." He concluded before releasing the rose.

* * *

McGee shook his head to himself as he watched Gibbs open his passenger door for Abby. He was so sure that Gibbs and Abby weren't in a relationship but he couldn't understand why Abby gave him all her attention and affection. Sure, if she saw him as a father a lover, then fine but why wouldn't she give poor old McGee a chance?

Anger and frustration welled in his chest as he watched them drive away. He slammed the door as hard as he could a turned on his heel to find Ziva standing behind him.

"Annoyed, yes?" Ziva could not help herself, she liked to know her friends problems and was pissed when McGee gave her a dirty look and stepped around her. In two long strides she had caught up to him and easily kept up with his pace.

"Was it somebody I know? Was it Tony because if it was you should know by now that things Ton-"

"It wasn't Tony Ziva." McGee snapped at his work mate. She examined his face before continuing.

"If it was not Tony then who?" Even though she knew he didn't want to talk about it she pressed the matter anyway. "And, where exactly are you going?" She stopped as they reached a row of headstones.

"For a walk." He said bluntly without looking back.

* * *

Gibbs and Abby where first to arrive back at the office. Gibbs had to take care of a few things before a team meeting with the new director. He didn't particularly like Leon Vance but he respected him, mainly for his new acquired position.

He took Abby's hand into his on as they stepped into the lift and leant down to peck her on the neck.

"Thanks Abbs." He whispered into her ear and she immediately new what he was talking about. She quickly turned her face around so there lips could briefly meet. One of her arms snaked around his neck and the other flip the switch, causing the lift to halt and the lights to dim.

"You don't have to thank me Gibbs." She said, pulling back so she could look up into his icy-blue eyes. "I will always be here for you not matter what."

There lips locked once again and Gibbs sung Abby around and pressed her against the wall of the lift. He felt Abby smile as his pants suddenly seemed a whole lot tighter tighter. He placed one hand on the back of her head, entwining his fingers in her hair and used the other hand to unzip her little black skirt.

Abby put both of her hands to the use of getting his belt off. They were strong with desire but sweaty with anticipation and she struggled to undo the buckle. Gibbs chucked into her throught and broke the kiss to help her free him. Finally his hard length was freed and once again they made love NCIS' elevator.

* * *

Romy smiled happily and turned up Tony's car radio as 'Jet' by The Wings came on the radio. Tony too smiled; Romy's mood was often contagious.

"Hey, after Vance's meeting, do you want to grab some dinner?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yeah, sure. I really feel like Italian if that's OK with you." Romy said whilst bopping her head along to the music.

"Alright that should be-"

"JET!" Romy shouted in time with the music. "Sorry, habit." She laughed as Tony rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if anyone ever calls Gibbs Jet." He thought out loud. "That would be really weird, even calling him Jethro would be strange." He continued even though it was obvious that Romy was too busy singing to be paying any attention.

He pulled the car up alongside Ziva's and rushed out of the car to help Romy get out. She shrugged his guiding hand off as the waited for the elevator.

"What the hell is taking so long?" She couldn't help saying after waiting for almost five minutes.

"The Boss is probably having a meeting or giving someone a lecture, we're going to have to take the stairs." Romy cursed as the word 'stairs' left Tony's mouth. He laughed and surprised her by scooping her up into his arms. "I'll guess I'll have to carry you up then, we don't want you to get hurt now."

"TONY!" She shouted though she was amused. "Like you're going to carry me all the way up."

"Just watch me." Tony replied with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"Ah bullshit DiNozzo." She Challenged.

"If I can you have to… stay over my house tonight." He retaliated

"And if you can't?" She said through a mischievous.

"I have to… give Probie a hug."

**_A/N: Reviewers are the bomb! _**


	18. Telling the Others

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: Yes! Christmas! This is my present to my readers and reviewers... Thanks for your continued support :)_**

Telling the Others

With Romy still in his arms, Tony reached their floor at the same time the elevator did. There was an awkward silence as Gibbs and Abby stepped out of the lift and Tony immediately put Romy back on her feet. A mischievous smile made its way onto Abby's face as she put her arm around Romy and led her towards the woman's bathroom.

"Sorry boss. I was just. You were in the elevator and -" Tony started to blurt out before Gibbs cut him off.

"I understand DiNozzo. We all have desires." He told the younger agent though he was clearly distracted. Tony followed his gaze to find he was looking at Abby and an raised eyebrow at him. Gibbs snapped out of it and pulled Tony back into the elevator.

"I know I may be directly breaking a rule but since they are mine own, they don't apply to me." Gibbs said through Abby's favourite crooked smile. It soon dawned on Tony what was going on and a childish grin spread across his face.

"Whoa, old horny Gibbs. Who would have ever guessed? And with Abby!" Tony put his hand on his bosses shoulder and did is best English impression. "I say old chap. Well done."

Gibbs let out a small chuckle before restarting the lift. Just before the doors opened, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh and Tony, say one word of this to anyone and I'll brake your jaw."

* * *

"I can't believe it Romy." Abby said happily as she pulled out of a hug. "Gibbs has come around! It was so cute too. We had just finished… I spare you the details but he said this is more then just a fling to him and I mean the world to him. He said that if telling the rest of the team would make me happy then that is OK with him."

"That's really good news mate." Romy said as Abby pulled her into another hug.

"So what was with you and Tony?" Abby couldn't resist asking.

"Well, the elevator was not coming for reasons that I did not need to know thank you but anyway Tony thought he would be the man and carry me all the way up the stairs." Romy rolled her eyes and Abby giggled. "So now, I guess I will be sharing a room with him which is no big deal."

"You'll have lots of fun Rom, Tony is very good." Abby said in a low voice.

"And you know this how?" Romy replied in an equally soft voice.

"Kate told me. You know, Tony is very charming but he is very caring. I'm glad he chose you because I know you won't hurt him, right?" Abby almost pleaded with Romy. "He means a lot to me and to Gibbs."

"Abbs, I have absolutely no intention of hurting Tony. None whatsoever so you don't have to worry. But I was kind of hoping he would have to hug McGee." Both girls couldn't hold back laughter at the thought of the two boys having to hug each other.

* * *

Gibbs drew in a deep breath as he faced McGee and Ziva. He knew telling Tony would be the easiest because he had a stronger bond with him then anyone else. Timmy shuffled his feet uncomfortably as his boss began to speak.

"Some rules are made to be broken." He paused to find the correct words for what he was about to say. "Abby and I are in a fairly serious relationship and we thought it only fair that the rest of our team knew about it."

"That is great news Gibbs." Ziva patted him on the arm but quickly pulled her arm back and once again followed McGee.

He burst into the toilets and Ziva followed, locking the door behind her. It wasn't the first time she had been in the men's room.

"So this is what has made a bug of you." McGee didn't even bother correcting her. "Tim, there is plenty of fish out there and I am certain somebody like you could easily catch one."

McGee looked up at the mirror to see Ziva standing next to him. He smiled and turned to her. "Thanks Ziva. I guess you are right." He went to hug her but instead she led him into a kiss. There lips met softly and it felt so… wrong.

McGee was first to pull away and Ziva quickly followed suit. "I am sorry McGee, I did not mean to -" Timmy put a hand up to silence her.

"It's OK Ziva. You were only trying to help." With that he left the bathroom, feeling reading to deal with Gibbs.

* * *

"Ah, young Abigail, what is so important hat you need to work on a day like today?" Ducky walked up next to Abby to try and determine what Abby was working on.

"Hey Ducky. Just working on a cold case because our director believes that crime never takes a brake." She told the ME without looking up from the microscope.

"That is true but people take a brake Abby. You should take a brake." He said as Gibbs walked into the lab.

"Oh, Duck. Don't tempt her." He laughed. "We have something to tell you though." It was only then when Abby finally looked up at the two men. Gibbs put his arm around Abby and pulled her to his side. "We are… together so to speak."

"Well I can't say this comes as a great shock because I knew you were keeping something from me Jethro but I did not realise to what extent that was." Ducky shook his head at his old friend.

"It's no big deal Ducky; it was my fault he didn't tell you. I'm sorry." Abby piped up.

"I'm just concerned, for the both of you. Jethro has been through a lot of emotion trauma Abby. He really needs someone he can rely on, someone who will never let him down and you need someone with a strong heart who can handle your characteristics easily and appreciate you for who you are."

"Duck, I love her like I loved Shannon and I know that will never change." Gibbs pecked Abby on the temple before releasing her.

"And I will always be there for Gibbs Ducky. I will never let him or you down." Abby smiled and pulled the still hesitant Ducky into a boned-crushing hug.

"Then, I suppose time will tell. I do wish you both the best." The older man concluded before heading for the door.

"We do appreciate your blessing Ducky." Gibbs added as Ducky disappeared.

"How did the others go?" Abby asked as she turned to hug his lower torso.

"Tony and Ziva where good, McGee… not so much." He told her, raising his head to rest his chin on her hair.

"I'm sure Timmy will come around. I hope so anyway."

**_A/N: So let me know your thoughts. Next Chappy will be Romy and Tony's night and the meeting with Vance (stupid Vance I hate him so much) and of course at least one Gabby moment._**


	19. Meeting the Director of NCIS

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of NCIS or anything else involved with the show. I do however own Romy Miller_**

**_A/N: Sorry, I was sitting on this for a while, and kept forgetting to upload but finally here is the next chappy. Enjoy :) I know it is a little short but I didn't want to put the next little segment in it so I guess that will be next chapter._**

Meeting the Director of NCIS

Chapter 19

"I'm glad you could finally join me Gibbs, where is the rest of the team?" The new director of NCIS - Leon Vance - already new Gibbs quite well and didn't particularly like him. In fact he almost hated him but decided it would be unwise to show his true feelings considering Gibbs was the best agent he had.

"They're all outside, waiting for my instructions." Gibbs said in his trademark cold voice. Gibbs didn't like Vance either but had to respect his position.

"Well, I'll tell you now Gibbs, whatever chain of command you were used to with Ms Sheppard," He paused, expecting a reaction from Gibbs after hearing that name but was disappointed, "forget it because as Director you answer to me and you follow my instructions and respect my decisions. OK?"

Gibbs just stood there, not even bothering to answer his boss which to his amusement was making Vance very frustrated.

"I also believe you have 'rules'?" Gibbs answered with a small nod. "That's fine but rules are made to be followed don't forget. Now I trust you but don't go breaking the rules Jethro, because the consequences won't be pretty."

It took all of Gibbs experience not to laugh at the younger man's attempted threat. He turned slowly on his heel and headed towards the door before Vance's voice bought him to a halt.

"Oh and before you go, I thought I should let you know that Romy is on thin ice. Sure we are trying to show Australian defence forces that we are behind them but she came here, didn't even work a full case and has been injured ever since. She is more of a burden then a help." He said with an almost smug look on his face.

"She is injured because she saved my life." Gibbs marched straight back to Vance's desk and got so close to his face that he could feel his short sharp breaths. "We were ambushed and she took a bullet for me, it's not as if she injured herself doing some reckless leisure activity. So you are new Director, would you like a congratulations or something? Showing your power by getting rid of a fine agent is just damn stupid. I once thought higher of you Leon." The last sentence came out stone cold as he straightened up and left Vance's office.

The rest of the team watched as Gibbs slammed the door and walked back toward the stairs. Abby immediately followed him and the rest of the team turned to see Vance open the door.

"Our meeting will be scheduled to a later date. Get back to work." He closed the door leaving everyone, including his PA, what had taken place between the two men.

* * *

Abby caught up to Gibbs just as he reached the elevator. She stepped inside with him and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened Gibbs?" She asked softly in his ear.

"Nothing you should have to worry about Abbs." He answered equally as soft.

"You should get it off your chest Gibbs." She tightened her arms around his torso.

\

He let out a slow breath, tickling Abby's spider-web-tattooed neck. "I guess today as just been pretty rough and Vance just pushed me over the edge."

"Are you sure that's it." She said after feeling a slight hesitation in his voice.

He drew in a deep breath to calm himself and pulled away to look into her beautiful green eyes. He didn't want to be angry around her… ever. He thought she deserved better than to see that side of him. "Yeah Abbs. I'm sure." He leaned down and gave her a soft but passionate kiss before the elevator pinged and he stepped out.

* * *

"I know I haven't been here all that long but you've got to admit I just picked the best Italian restaurant in town." Romy bragged as Tony pulled out of their parking space at Marella's Italiano Restaurant.

"How did you find this place, I didn't even know it existed and I know all the romantic restaurants around town." Tony pouted.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just attracted to awesome things."

"So… does that mean I'm awesome? I mean, I already knew that but girls usually use words like charming, handsome, amazing."

Romy let out a little chuckle at how up himself Tony was. "Yes Tony, that means you're awesome. But like you said I didn't need to tell you that since you obviously are already sure of it."

"It is nice to hear it from someone other then myself once and while though." He glanced over in Romy's direction and a smile spread slowly across his face. How in the world did he end up taking out one of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met?

"The light is green Tony." Romy's voice broke his little daydream and they both laughed as he got beeped from the annoyed people held up behind him.

The short ride back to Tony's apartment was in comfortable silence as they listened to the radio. As he pulled up he turned to Romy.

"You know I was only joking earlier today. You don't have to stay at my house if you don't want to. Though I have to say I was very glad I didn't have to hug McGeek."

Romy found herself chuckling again. In her few days spent with Tony she had laughed more then she usually would have in a month and she loved that about him.

"It's OK Tony, I want to." She reached over and placed her hand softly on his cheek and looked into his eyes. At her touch DiNozzo's senses came alive. He looked back into her sky blue eyes before pulling her into a kiss, a kiss that overshadowed all of his previous kisses, even those with Jeanna. He pulled away to search her face for a reaction and when satisfied she had enjoyed it, he went back for seconds.

**_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviews.. you guys are the best!_**


End file.
